Hogan's Heroes: A Deathly Plan
by Basketballgirl Kaitlin
Summary: A rogue Italian spy is on the hunt and wants Colonel Hogan dead as a doornail. The beloved and well respected American colonel must endure a chaotic adventure to track down and annihilate the spy, before the spy does...even if it means risking his own life in the process of doing so!
1. Chapter 1

It was around 10:30 at night, and in Stalag 13, the prisoners were preparing for bedtime in another half hour. Colonel Robert Hogan was down in the tunnel of barracks 2 on the radio with London discussing a mission of some matter. As for his four men and friends, Peter Newkirk, Andrew Carter, James Kinchloe, and Louis LeBeau, the four were in the main area sitting at the table playing a game of poker. For the moment, Newkirk was the one winning. With the fake bunk exposing the tunnel, Olsen was keeping watch for Schultz, Klink, or any other threat possible to expose the operation to.

"Raise yah four," Newkirk spoke, placing four chips in the center of the table.

"You sure about that, Newkirk?" Kinchloe asked.

"Of course I am, mate. I wouldn't have done so, otherwise."

"You don't have cards up your sleeve, again, do yah, Pierre?" LeBeau remarked.

"Are yah bloody mad; don't be ridiculous...had I had cards up my sleeve, yah three would've already lost." Newkirk answered back, making a wise crack.

Kinchloe and LeBeau glared at Newkirk, while Carter darted his eyes from one person to another.

* * *

"An Italian spy?" Hogan gasped, as he spoke with London on the radio. He had been discussing with one of the generals, General Berkman, regarding a missing in action Italian gestapo officer. He was highly valuable to Italy's army and Germany's gestapo headquarters, as well. At the moment, the American colonel was having trouble comprehending what General Berkman had told him.

"It may sound crazy, Colonel, but it's true." Berkman answered, on the other line.

"But why,"

"Don't know; he's after someone, and we have reasons to believe that that someone is you."

"Me, but why; how come?"

"I don't know the exact details of 'why' and 'how come'. I'll track down that information and report back to you with it later. All I know is that there is high suspicion that you're the spy's target to kill and exterminate."

"But what would an Italian spy want anything to do with me?"

"Again, I don't know, Colonel. Wish I did; I know as much as you do, for the moment."

"Do you know the name of this Italian spy?"

"That I do know; his name is Anthony Peretti. He was born in Naples, Italy and has been a proud and loyal Italian since. As for what he wants with you, that remains a mystery."

"Where was he last seen?"

"Somewhere in the northern parts of Italy's main island. He's either gone into hiding or has crossed over the Italian border into another country. I wish there was more I could tell you, Colonel, but unfortunately, that isn't the case."

"Isn't your fault, General. Is there anything I should do regarding this matter?"

"I would strongly advise you being alert and cautious of everyone and everything around you, for the time being, Colonel Hogan. This man is known to be extremely dangerous and violent."

"I'll take that into consideration. Let me know, when you find out anything."

"I will the minute I hear something. Oh, and Colonel."

"Yes,"

"Be careful,"

Hogan gave a sideways smile.

"I will, General; take care. Papa Bear out." Hogan spoke, and with that turned the radio off. He sat there for a minute running everything through his head he had just heard from General Berkman. A deranged Italian gestapo spy was blood thirsty for killing him. But what had he done? He had no connections to any Italian let alone to anyone in Italy. He could not put it together in his mind on just how did this man know who he was and why he wanted to kill him. Sure, he could see why gestapo officers in Germany would want to kill him, but they knew Hogan and his attitude towards certain situations. This, however, this was something completely different. He decided to leave it where it was for the night and report for bed. He would probably be able to think clearer in the morning. On top of that, he had not gotten much sleep, recently, due to severe stress.

Hogan put down the headset and walked over to the ladder that led into the barracks. Once up in the barracks, he saw LeBeau, Carter, Kinchloe, and Newkirk finishing their seventh poker game in a row.

"Four queens and a king." Newkirk spoke, laying in his cards.

All the men at the table moaned and threw in their hands. Newkirk smiled and took all the chips on the table in his direction.

"Newkirk, this is the fifteenth time you've won in the past two weeks." Kinchloe moaned.

"And I keep getting better every time, don't I, Kinch?" Newkirk replied, with a smile.

Hogan gave a tired smile and walked over to his men.

"Having fun, there?" Hogan asked, tired. He had decided to keep what General Berkman had said to him secret, for the moment being.

"Are you kidding me, Colonel? My mate, Newkirk, just robbed me of $40." LeBeau cried.

"To be accurate, $43.27." Newkirk replied, correcting LeBeau.

LeBeau muttered something to himself in French that no one understood.

Hogan sighed and sat down on Carter's bunk. He rubbed his eyes then pinched the bridge of his nose. He was exhausted and another night of no sleep would surely be enough to make him collapse some point in the morning.

Carter noticed Hogan and got up to go sit by him.

"You alright, Colonel?" Carter asked, worried.

"I'm alright, Carter...I'm just...a little tired, is all." Hogan answered, trying to keep himself awake.

"It seems more like you're about to collapse from fatigue." Kinchloe replied, seeing how tired Hogan looked. There were black circles around his eyes, and he was shaking whenever he walked or moved.

"Maybe I should help yah get back to bed, sir." Carter commented.

"I'm fine...I just need to go to sleep, is all." Hogan answered.

With help from Carter, Hogan stood up and slowly made his way to his quarters. Once he was gone, the four men continued conversing.

"Sure hope Colonel's alright." Carter spoke, worried.

"A good night's sleep is all he needs; he'll be fine in the morning." Kinchloe answered, smiling.

"Yeah, Andrew; yah know the Gov'nor's tough enough to get through anything. Sleep deprivation is nothing to him." Newkirk chimed in.

"You sure; he seemed pretty exhausted." Carter replied.

"Positive; Colonel will be back to himself after a good night's rest." Kinchloe spoke, softly.

Newkirk yawned.

"I think we should do the same. It's getting late." Newkirk answered.

"Oui, Pierre," LeBeau responded.

The four men got ready for bed and crawled into their bunks. They soon enough fell asleep and waited for morning roll call to arrive.

* * *

Morning roll call soon came around and afterwards, LeBeau was preparing breakfast for everyone. Newkirk and Carter sat at the table waiting for their meals, and Hogan was in bed sleeping. During roll call, he had been dozing off after another sleepless night. A doctor came out shortly after and gave the American colonel two sleeping pills to have him get the needed rest his body was not getting from stress.

Kinchloe was down in the tunnel on the radio picking up any messages that were coming from London regarding any upcoming missions. At the moment, none were coming through. Kinchloe was writing something down, when clicking and beeping began coming through. He grabbed his pen and pad and wrote down what London was telling him. When he was finished, he read the note and sighed.

"Better go tell the guys." Kinchloe spoke to himself.

He climbed up the ladder to the barracks and closed the tunnel entrance by banging the bunk twice.

"Just got a message from London." Kinchloe spoke, handing the note to Newkirk.

The Englishman read it, as he took a drink of coffee.

"Prisoner in need of getting out of Germany immediately. Meet at rendezvous point tonight at 1800 hours with Hawkeye. Whatever you do, do not let Colonel Hogan go out on this mission by himself, or have someone come with him and stay by him at all times." Newkirk read.

"What for," Carter asked.

"Have no idea, but it sounds important." Kinchloe answered.

"Wonder why,"

"What I'm more curious to know is why they ordered Colonel to stay here or have someone be at his side at all times." LeBeau remarked.

"We should tell the Gov'nor." Newkirk spoke, finally.

"Later; poor guy's been having such trouble falling asleep recently, I want him to sleep as long as possible." Kinchloe replied.

"You're right on that one, Kinch. I feel bad for him. There's gotta be something we can do to make his life a bit easier. He's dealt with too much stress, recently." Carter suggested.

"I know what you mean. Anybody, even Colonel, can't handle all of this. Staying up past 3 AM taking radio calls, mission after mission, running a prison camp, making sure all of your men are alright, keeping the Kommandant out of our hair...it's getting to be too much even for Colonel." Kinchloe replied.

"What are you going to do with the message, though?" LeBeau asked.

"Colonel's gonna get mad, if he finds out we kept this from him." Newkirk added.

"We'll let him sleep, then I'll tell him, when he wakes up." Kinchloe answered.

All of them agreed on that and continued on with their days.

* * *

Time passed by, and Hogan had woke up from sleeping. He felt refreshed and awake, again. He sat at his desk working on paperwork needed to be done for Klink, when a knock came on his door.

"Come in," Hogan greeted, friendly.

Kinchloe, Carter, LeBeau, and Newkirk hesitantly walked in.

"How are you feeling, Colonel?" LeBeau asked.

Hogan smiled at his four men.

"I'm just fine; what about you four? What's going on?" He asked, smiling.

"A message came through from London for you, Colonel." Kinchloe said, handing him the folded piece of paper.

Hogan looked at it and read it thoroughly. He nodded and handed it back to Kinchloe.

"It sounds like a trap." Hogan answered, slightly concerned.

"What do you want us to do?" Carter asked.

"Nothing; you guys stay here. I'll go out to meet with Hawkeye, tonight."

"Colonel, it says you must stay here or have someone come with you."

"London said so," LeBeau added.

"Why does London want you to stay here, anyways?" Newkirk asked, wondering.

The American colonel did not know whether to tell his men what General Berkman had told him late last night now or keep it to himself until later notice. He finally sighed, knowing his men deserved to know what was going on.

"Alright...I'll tell you what's going on." He finally answered.


	2. Chapter 2

"Tell us what, Colonel?" Carter asked, worried.

"Are yah sick, Gov'nor?" Newkirk questioned.

"Something back home," LeBeau guessed.

Hogan held up his hand before this became a game of 20 Questions.

"No, no, no; I'm fine, everything's alright...kinda." Hogan answered.

"What do you mean 'kinda'?" Kinchloe asked.

"I got a message from London last night...it's pretty serious, too." Hogan began.

"What kinda message?" Carter questioned.

"A warning; General Berkman has reasons to believe there's an Italian spy on the run and that he wants to expose the operation and kill me as an ending result." Hogan answered.

"Kill you," Carter, LeBeau, and Newkirk cried.

Hogan hushed them.

"I don't want people knowing." He whispered, harsh.

"Colonel, you can't go out on that assignment, tonight. What if he's out there looking for you?" Kinchloe asked.

"I'll pay my own consequences. I don't want you guys involved if what Berkman says is true, and this spy really _is _after me." Hogan answered.

"Isn't there someone who can help you? A bodyguard or something?" Carter asked.

"No, which is exactly why I want you four out of it. I couldn't stand it if something were to happen to any of you. This is _my _problem, and _I'll _handle it."

Carter nodded.

"Yes, sir," Carter answered, softly.

Hogan could still see the look on Carter's face that he was worried. He smiled, stood up, and approached the young sergeant. Then he gently patted his shoulder.

"Don't worry; I'm gonna be alright, Carter. You know how I am." Hogan spoke, with a wink.

Carter gave a small smile and nodded.

"Yah bet yah, boy, I mean sir." Carter quickly corrected.

Hogan chuckled silently then turned around to look at the rest of his men.

"1800, huh; got a few hours to kill before then, I might as well make use of them. Kinch, go down to the tunnel and man the radio. Report to me immediately, if someone tries to come into contact with us." Hogan ordered.

"Yes, Colonel," Kinchloe spoke, then made his way out to the tunnel.

"LeBeau, Newkirk, get a gestapo uniform for me out. I need to keep my identity as secret as possible. That Italian spy could be anywhere." Hogan answered.

"_Oui_, Colonel," LeBeau cried.

"Yah got it, Gov'nor." Newkirk added.

Both men left Hogan's office and made their way down the tunnel.

"What do you want me to do, sir?" Carter asked.

Hogan turned to him and smile.

"Keep me some company, while I think. Maybe you can help me think of an idea on what to do about this spy out on the hunt for me." Hogan answered, smiling.

Carter smiled and nodded.

"No problem, sir." Carter replied, smiling.

* * *

Night fell, and Hogan had successfully made it out of camp and was walking through the middle of a forest looking for Hawkeye. He was familiar with Hawkeye, as he had helped out on a previous mission to bomb a machinery factory in Dusseldorf. He paused, when he finally caught a glimpse of a familiar figure not too far off from where he was. Hogan smiled and approached the man.

"Hawkeye," Hogan spoke, saluting the fellow Underground man.

"Colonel Hogan; how are you doing, lately?" Hawkeye asked.

"I'm alright; what is it that you wish for me to be here?"

"I'm here to inform you on behalf of three prisoners coming from Stalag 19 to your Stalag 13. They are highly regarded men and must report back to London as soon as possible."

"Who are they?"

"Lieutenant Commander Jerry Scott, US Army, Sergeant Maurice Springer, US Army Air Corps., and RAF Sergeant Keir Winslow."

"I've heard of all three of them. They're currently the leading veterans in the war."

"Correct, Colonel; their safe return is crucial, if the Allies expect to win the war."

"When will they arrive here?"

""They'll be in custody for a few days at gestapo headquarters. I wouldn't expect them to show up, until sometime next week."

"Well ain't that just great."

"The Allies will manage that long without them. Once they arrive to Stalag 13, though, you must do everything in your power to get them out of Germany. I know you can do it, Colonel. The Underground and London couldn't trust anyone to handle this delicate of a mission."

"Don't worry, I'll get 'em out of Germany."

"You better get heading back. I hear there's a deranged Italian spy on the run looking for you specifically."

"Who told you that?"

"I spoke with Sergeant Kinchloe earlier on the radio. Not to worry, though; I have not said a single word to anyone, yet."

"Good; keep it that way, too."

"Yes, Colonel,"

Hogan shook hands with the Underground member and the two headed out their separate ways. What they did not know is that someone was listening on in to them some few feet away hiding behind a tall oak tree in the forest. The man kept his eyes steady on specifically Hogan, as he made his way back to camp. The man smiled and silently walked off.

* * *

Hogan returned to the tunnel late at night and was greeted by his four men.

"How did it go, Colonel?" LeBeau questioned.

"Everything went according to plan." Hogan reassured.

"What did Hawkeye want?" Carter asked.

"There are three prisoners that have been captured by the gestapo. They're being held for a few days before being transferred here, and it's our job to get them out of here. They're a vital source to us winning the war." Hogan answered.

"Who are they, sir?" Newkirk questioned.

"Lieutenant Commander Jerry Scott of the US Army, Sergeant Maurice Springer of the US Army Air Corps., and RAF Sergeant Keir Winslow." Hogan answered.

"Keir, I know him; we were best friends back in college!" Newkirk gasped.

"Lots to catch up on, then."

"You don't think the spy saw you, do you, Colonel?" LeBeau asked.

"I don't know; General Berkman said he had no idea where he was, last time I spoke to him." Hogan answered, slightly worried.

"Sir, I believe you better go into hiding for a while. Let us handle outside missions, until this whack job's locked up somewhere." Newkirk commented.

"That's the trouble, Newkirk; no one knows where to look to find this whack job to lock him up somewhere. Considering he's Italian, the Germans will have no reason to lock him up whatsoever."

"There's gotta be something we can do, Colonel." Carter suggested.

"Someone's gotta be able to find him, Colonel." LeBeau murmured.

"Alright, I'll lay low for a while, but if something comes up, you _will _report it to me immediately and let me handle it from there; understood?" Hogan ordered.

"Yes, sir," Kinchloe answered.

Hogan yawned. He was growing sleepy.

"Well, it's getting late, here. Why don't we call it a night and work some more on this, tomorrow." Hogan suggested.

"Right, Colonel," Carter answered.

The five of them made their way upstairs to the barracks, closed the entrance to the tunnel, and turned in for the night.

* * *

Hawkeye was walking around in the forest headed back to his headquarters, while someone was following him not too far behind him. Hawkeye snapped his head around pulling out his gun, when he heard twigs snapping, as if someone had stepped on one. Hawkeye scanned the area thoroughly before continuing on. Out of no where, a man in what looked like a luftwaffe uniform came out from behind a tree and pointed his gun on Hawkeye.

"Halt; turn around!" He ordered.

Hawkeye slowly turned around and gulped seeing who was standing before him.

"Drop your weapon," The man ordered.

Hawkeye slowly released his gun from his grasp and continued gaping at the soldier, fear growing apparent on his face.

The man walked closer, until he was inches away from Hawkeye.

"You work for the Underground, no?" The man questioned.

Hawkeye did not answer. He gulped, trying to keep his cool.

"You will answer me or be shot; which would you prefer?" The man barked.

"Yes, I work for the Underground!" Hawkeye pleaded.

"Do you know someone known as Colonel Robert Hogan, and is associate with anyone known as 'Papa Bear'?"

Hawkeye grew silent, again. This man could torture him all he wanted, but he would not disown Colonel Hogan. Not after everything he had done for the Underground and so many innocent lives he had successfully gotten out of Germany.

"I refuse to answer that question." Hawkeye spoke, somewhat with confidence.

The man sighed.

"It's a shame I have to end your life, right here the way I'm about to. Oh well, such as luck, wouldn't you agree?" The man cooed.

Hawkeye gulped.

"You'll never find him; you'll never find Colonel Hogan!" Hawkeye snapped.

"Oh, you senile young man; I already know _where _your precious colonel is residing...I wanna know if he or not is 'Papa Bear'." The man snarled.

"That's information I refuse to hand over!"

The man grabbed Hawkeye by his shirt collar, making him squeal out in horror. He stared Hawkeye coldly in the eyes, driven to find the answer he was looking for.

"I'm not gonna ask you again; next time, it'll be my gun doing the talking. Now answer me question!" The man hollered.

"Yes, yes, yes! He's Papa Bear!" Hawkeye wailed.

The man shoved him to the ground and held his gun on point with the young Underground worker.

"Your help has been much appreciated...now I must kill you in order to ensure no betrayal will be done before I get to Colonel Hogan." The man hissed.

"Who are you?" Hawkeye pleaded.

The man locked and loaded his gun before answering.

"The name's Peretti..._Anthony _Peretti."

And with that, he fired his gun.


	3. Chapter 3

Morning arrived at Stalag 13, and Newkirk, Kinchloe, LeBeau, and Carter were up early playing a game of gin, while they let Hogan sleep in. Coincidentally, Newkirk was winning at this game, too.

"Gin," Newkirk said, laying his hand in.

"You've gotta be kidding me! On the first draw?!" LeBeau cried.

"Sshhhhhh; let Colonel sleep! Poor guy deserves at least a few extra hours of sleep." Kinchloe snapped, softly.

Carter started shuffling cards and handing them out starting another game of gin.

"I still wish there was something we could do to help find this spy after Colonel." Carter sighed.

"Uh uh; you heard Colonel. He doesn't any of us getting involved." LeBeau replied.

"There's gotta be something, though!" Carter cried.

"I'll try contacting London later today regarding the matter. Maybe they can send out some type of body guard to Stalag 13 to keep Colonel protected, until this crook is found and arrested." Kinchloe answered, putting in a card.

Hogan came out of his quarters, none of his men aware of him momentarily.

"Yeah, 'cause they're doing such a great job, right now." Newkirk commented, annoyed.

"Maybe the Kommandant can help us in someway!" Carter cried, thinking it was a good idea.

"Ha," LeBeau cackled. "That Kraut's too afraid to stand up for _himself_; what makes you think he would go out of his way to make sure the Colonel's life out of danger?"

"Louie makes a point there, Andrew." Newkirk replied.

"Well, I thought it was a good idea at the time." Carter replied, sadly.

"I thought I told you guys to not concern yourselves with the man after me." Hogan answered, slightly irritated from being woke up from the best sleep he probably had had in the past four weeks. He stood there in his pajamas, bathrobe, and slippers.

All men shot their heads around, terrified of what to say to their commanding officer. It was dead silent, before LeBeau answered.

"Oh, Colonel; you must be mistaken. We weren't discussing _you_, Colonel!" LeBeau spoke, trying to laugh off the humiliation.

"We weren't," Carter asked.

Newkirk gave Carter a light slap on his shoulder to silence him.

"Yeah, we were talking about a colonel in...Stalag 12. He's gotta a gestapo officer wanting him dead. Just trying to think of a way to help him out." Kinchloe added to what LeBeau said.

Hogan glared at them, knowing they were lying.

Newkirk sighed, knowing he had caught them red handed.

"Alright, Gov'nor; we were trying to think of an idea to protect you, until this old whack is locked up somewhere." Newkirk sighed.

"We're sorry, Colonel." Kinchloe said, softly.

"Well, _I'm _not; I'm not gonna stand here and not do anything about the Colonel's safety. I'll do something all by myself!" LeBeau cried.

"You'll follow my orders, or I'll put you in the cooler _myself_, got it?!" Hogan snarled, furious.

LeBeau sat back down in his spot.

"Yes, Colonel," LeBeau answered, softly.

Hogan glared at them a few moments longer before returning to his quarters and slammed the door.

"He's pretty angry, this time around." Carter spoke, softly.

"Well, he never is happy, when we disobey orders or even discussing such matters." Kinchloe answered.

"So, I guess that means you won't contact London, later?" Newkirk asked.

"I'll contact London to see what they can do about the matter, but nothing more. Colonel will have a cow enough as it is with that."

"I wish he would let us do something about it." LeBeau grumbled.

Before anyone could say anything else, Hogan came back out dressed in his uniform, poured himself a cup of coffee, and sighed before taking a sip.

The four men looked at their commanding officer, at each other, then back at Hogan. They could tell something was wrong.

"What is it, Colonel?" Kinchloe asked.

"I was just listening to Klink speak to someone on the phone with the coffee pot." Hogan answered, sadly.

"Who was he talking to?" Newkirk questioned.

"Major Hochstetter; apparently he's coming out here, early evening tonight, and what I could tell from Klink's voice, he's pretty angry, too." Hogan sighed.

Olsen came up from the tunnel trying to catch his breath.

"Kinch, this just came in from the Underground!" Olsen gasped, handing a piece of paper to the radioman.

Kinchloe took the paper and read it.

"Oh no," He simply answered, sadly.

"What is it, Kinch?" Hogan asked, walking over to him.

"Read it for yourself, Colonel."

Kinchloe handed his commanding officer the message. He shook his head and sighed.

"Hawkeye's dead; shot and killed, body found this morning. Murderer has not been found or identified." Hogan sighed.

"Hawkeye was murdered?" Carter asked.

"I guess so,"

"But, who would kill him?" Newkirk asked.

"I don't know, but I've gotta a scary hunch as to who it might've been." Hogan answered, starting to pace the barracks.

"You don't think it was the same guy after you, do yah, Gov'nor?" Newkirk questioned.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he were, to be honest."

"We've gotta do something and something, now. Who knows who he's gonna go after next, Colonel." Carter spoke, worried.

"We can't go after somebody, when we don't even know who this man is." Hogan spoke, trying to think.

"So, what do we do?" Kinchloe asked.

"Kinch, go down to the tunnel and contact London. Tell them I need orders, and I need them, now. No one's safe, until we do something about this guy lurking around."

"Yes, sir,"

Kinchloe followed Hogan's orders and into the tunnel he went.

* * *

Evening came sooner than expected and two gestapo cars came through the gate entrance of the prison camp. They stopped at the Kommandantur's front, and Hochstetter and another gestapo officer came out of the cars and barged their way into Klink's office.

"Klink," Hochstetter barked.

Klink shot to his feet and saluted the gestapo officer.

"Major Hochstetter, what are you doing out here so unexpectedly?" Klink gasped.

"I want to see Colonel Hogan..._now_!" Hochstetter snarled.

"What for,"

"Do you realize this man has committed the crime of sabotage and is secretly working for the Underground?"

"The Underground, hahahahaha; oh, Major Hochstetter, that's ridiculous. Colonel Hogan, working for the Underground. My prison camp has no telephones or radio connections whatsoever located in the barracks."

Hochstetter did not smile and glared at Klink.

Klink stopped laughing, growing terrified of the gestapo officer's quietness.

"I'll have Colonel Hogan brought in here right away, sir." Klink answered, meekly.

"Don't bother; I would like to retrieve him from barracks two myself!" Hochstetter snapped.

"Yes, Major Hochstetter,"

Hochstetter, his guard, and Klink all followed out of the Kommandantur and over to barracks two, where Hogan was supervising a game of yuker between Newkirk, Kinchloe, LeBeau, and Carter. The three men barged into the barracks and the guard roughly took hold of Hogan. He snapped his arms behind his back and held them there in place tightly.

"Whoa, whoa, wait a minute! What's going on here?!" Hogan demanded.

All four of Hogan's men stood up gaping at the sight they were seeing. Their commanding officer was being arrested.

"What's going on here, mates?" Newkirk demanded.

"What did Colonel do?" Carter wailed.

"Silence," Hochstetter hollered. "Colonel Robert Hogan, you are under arrest for sabotage and working in secret for the Underground."

"Wait a minute, wait a minute, you have no proof of such thing!" Hogan retorted.

"I was given information from an anonymous caller at gestapo headquarters regarding your work associated with them."

"This is an outrage!"

"Kommandant, do something!" Newkirk pleaded.

"Colonel Hogan's innocent, I say! _Il est innocent_!" LeBeau wailed.

"It's out of my power what the gestapo do, gentlemen. I have no power regarding what they do." Klink sadly spoke. He was in disbelief. Out of all men, he was astounded at what was appearing before his eyes. He knew his commanding officer could be troublesome, but he never expected anything like this!

"Sergeant, take him to gestapo headquarters for an intense interrogation. I will stay here and question Kommandant Klink." Hochstetter ordered.

"_Jawohl, Herr Major_," The sergeant answered.

He roughly took Hogan away in the car and shoved him into the back seat. Slamming the door shut, he got into the driver's side and both he and Hogan were gone within seconds.

* * *

It was out in the middle of no where where the car the sergeant was driving was. Hogan sat quietly in the back glaring at the sergeant at front. He needed to escape and get back to camp somehow, but what? What could he do? An idea popped into his head, suddenly. He reached over and slowly unlocked the car door to make sure the click of the lock was silent. He looked back in the driver seat and saw the sergeant was paying attention to the road. The American colonel knew as soon as he opened that door, he had to jump in order to be successful. He took a deep breath in and out. With that, he immediately opened the car door and jumped out rolling down a grassy hill. When he stopped, he stood up, brushed himself off quickly, and made a run for it.

The sergeant stopped the car alongside the road and jumped out, his gun ready to fire, if he found Hogan. He ran down the hill and went chasing after him. Both Hogan and the sergeant did not realize that not too far off where they were, someone was watching them closely.

Hogan reached an abandoned barn and hide himself in there, hopeful the sergeant would not look for him there. Sadly, he was mistaken. About a few minutes later, the sergeant came busting through the door and fired his gun. The first shot, Hogan was lucky enough to dodge out of the way from. The second gun shot, however, was another story. It striked Hogan in his belly, causing him to cry out in pain and collapse to the ground. He placed his hands on his middle and gave hard, labored breaths. The sergeant walked over slowly to the body on the ground and was about to fire, again, at Hogan's head, when the man watching the two from afar lit a match and threw it into the barn. The man ran off before anyone could see him.

The sergeant noticed the barn catching fire and quickly made his way to the door, when the front collapsed in on itself, trapping both men inside the burning barn. The sergeant coughed harsh and tried breaking through the wood that blocked the only way out. Soon the smoke inhalation became too much, and the young sergeant collapsed to the ground unconscious.

Hogan, weak from his gun wound, looked up and saw he was surrounded by flames and smoke. His vision was blurry from inhaling so much smoke and the loss of so much blood. He saw two figures standing over them and an opening through one of the walls. He had not heard the two break in. Not able to identify who the two were, the American colonel sighed and lost consciousness.


	4. Chapter 4

The next time Hogan woke up, he was lying in a comfortable bed staring up at a ceiling. The room he was in was painted a light shade of purple and the only light in the room was what appeared to him being a lamp on a nightstand next to his bed. He was wearing a long, white nightgown that went down to his ankles, so what it felt like. He could not tell being covered up with sheets and a warm blanket. His head lay on a nice, fluffy pillow that felt good against him. The pillows at Stalag 13 were basically a sheet of paper. It hurt for him to breathe. For one thing, his lungs felt like sandpaper whenever air came in and brushed against him. The other thing was the sharp shooting pain he had in the middle of his belly. He gave hard, labored breaths, his right on his belly, as he tried to breathe. He suddenly felt a gentle hand placed on his shoulder.

"Just relax; you're gonna be alright." A kind, masculine voice spoke.

"Good thing we found him, when we did, huh?" Another man replied. He sounded a lot younger than the one that spoke before him.

Hogan slowed his breathing down, but still gave somewhat wheezy breaths. He opened his eyes and slowly turned his head to the his right side and saw an older man standing by his side smiling at him.

"Well, welcome back to earth, Colonel." He spoke, friendly.

"How do you...how do you know...I'm a colonel?" Hogan gasped, his vision still blurry.

"Your uniform and jacket, along with your dogtags. Colonel Robert E. Hogan of United States Army Air Corps." The man answered, softly.

Hogan wheezed, again, as he took another breath in.

"Why can I...hardly breathe?" He asked, raspy. He also questioned why he could hardly speak.

"What's the last thing you remember, Colonel?" The younger man asked. Hogan now spotted the man in front of him. He had slick black hair and from what he could tell, he had brown eyes and dark tan skin.

Hogan swallowed before talking. He hoped it would make his throat stop being so scratchy.

"I remember...being shot...and then I woke up here." Hogan answered, trying to calm his breathing. His belly just ached like crazy, though. It was the worst pain imaginable to him. He began hyperventilating, again, when the old man relaxed him.

"You're alright; just breathe through it, Colonel." The old man spoke, kindly.

Hogan moaned loudly.

"Why does my stomach hurt so bad?" Hogan moaned, rubbing his belly.

"You had a pretty severe gun shot injury, Colonel. The bullet tore several abdomen muscles, punctured your stomach, and caused a lot of blood loss. You're lucky to be alive. I was able to remove the bullet and repair the stomach puncture, but for the rest I can not help. I'm not that highly trained in performing such operations, so you'll have to take it very easy for a while until your wound heals fully." The man answered. "And as for your breathing, the barn we found you in was set on fire by who we believe was the spy after you. You took in quite a bit of smoke, and it has caused your lungs to dry out and give you a small case of bronchitis, but that shall pass over quickly with medicine."

"You're a doctor?"

"I am, indeed; not a highly trained professional doctor, but well enough to save you with the tools I have to put up with, for now."

Hogan licked his dry lips and wheezed in another breath before talking, again.

"Where am I?" He asked, raspy.

"You're in Venice, Italy, Colonel. 45 minute train ride from where we found you in Hammelburg." The younger man said. "Had to operate on you while on the train to ensure survival. The rest was done, after we arrived here shortly."

"Your names," Hogan managed to croak out. Talking and breathing hurt too much, but he was determined where he was and how far he was. He needed to get back to Germany and protect his men and find this Italian lunatic that was after him.

"I'm Dr. Salvatore Bertolotti. This is my assistant, Dr. Angelo Michelangeli." Dr. Bertolotti answered, kindly. "Feel free to just call us Sal and Angelo, though."

Hogan stared at them blankly, as he just realized who was determined to kill him was Italian, and he was now surrounded by two Italians and supposedly in Venice, Italy.

"Do you know an Anthony Peretti?" Hogan asked, more like ordered.

"We know of him, which is why you're here." Angelo replied.

Hogan raised his eyebrow. He was not entirely sure what was going on nor did he know whether he liked it or not. It could be from being sleepy for whatever reason that was. His thoughts were so clouded and foggy, he could hardly think straight.

"_Why _am I here?" Hogan ordered.

"We were ordered from General Berkman in London to fly out to Germany and bring you back to Italy to keep you protected from Peretti." Sal replied.

"What's General Berkman's codename?" Hogan interrogated. He was not taking any chances with these two. If they happened to be phonies, injured or not, he was going to make his way out and return to Germany.

"Fire Wind," Angelo said, sure of himself.

"What's mine,"

"Papa Bear; we have direct orders from Goldilocks." Sal answered, showing Hogan sheets of papers.

Being too tired to read, Hogan nodded and fought to stay awake. His eyes were growing heavy, though, and felt as if he would never be able to move, again.

"Must...stay...awake," Hogan muttered, dozing off, again.

"You just go to sleep, Colonel. You need all the rest you can get. We'll be back in the morning to check on you and give you breakfast." Sal said, patting Hogan's shoulder gently.

Hogan barely nodded in reply. Though he felt sick to his stomach at the mention of food. If he were forced to eat tomorrow morning, he would probably get sick.

Sal and Angelo silently left the room and closed the door to wherever their residence was currently. Hogan continued getting sleepier by the minute.

"Kinch...Kinch...Carter...LeBeau...Newkirk...Kinch," Hogan sighed.

Shortly afterwards, Hogan had fallen asleep.

* * *

Back at Stalag 13, Hochstetter waited in Klink's office with the Kommandant for confirmation from gestapo headquarters. Hochstetter was not leaving, until he knew Hogan was right where he wanted him. Both men became startled, when Klink's office phone rang. Hochstetter walked over to answer it.

"Major Hochstetter, speaking; _Heil Hitler_." Hochstetter said.

The person on the other line said something.

"Ah, yes; _guten abend_, Herr Captain. Has my prisoner arrived, yet...what?!...where?!...yes...yes, I understand...thank you, Herr Captain. _Guten nacht; Heil Hitler_." Hochstetter answered, sadly. He slammed the phone back onto its hook and glared at Klink, who was watching Hochstetter with hesitation and worry the entire time he was here.

"Something the matter, Major Hochstetter?" Klink asked, worried from the look on Hochstetter's face.

"That was Captain Freitag; he and a few gestapo officers got an emergency call that a barn not too far off from here was set on fire. They found two bodies burned beyond recognition and the barn completely demolished and engulfed with flames." Hochstetter growled.

"Why does that make you so agitated, Major?" Klink questioned. By the look on Hochstetter's face, he knew it was more than that...and it scared the hell out of Klink.

"Both Captain Schneider's hat and uniform was found on one of the bodies and the hat and uniform of Colonel Hogan on the other. Both men are dead, Klink. My officer and the man I wanted questioning from, as well!" Hochstetter snarled.

Klink gulped. Hochstetter's loss of a gestapo officer was one thing, but hearing the words that Hogan was dead was more than he could handle. That was the absolute _last _thing he wanted to hear. Although he sometimes irritated Klink up a freaking wall, Klink considered Hogan a friend and respected him as an American officer and Senior POW officer. He also knew how much the prisoners were fond of and looked up to Hogan as a human being and leader. Breaking the news to the prisoners would be heartbreaking and unfortunately for Klink, one of the hardest things he would ever have to deal with.

"Can I...can I have Colonel Hogan's hat and jacket returned to camp, Major? They will be sent home along with a letter of condolence to Hogan's family back in the United States." Klink quivered. He held back from showing Hochstetter just how heartbroken he was by the news.

"When I return to my office and retrieve them from Captain Freitag, I will bring them back here and want to immediately enact an investigation of what exactly caused the fire. So far, it's suspected that a gestapo officer gone mad set the barn on fire. I will also contact General Burkhalter in Berlin and demand he come out here to Stalag 13." Hochstetter sneered.

"That won't be necessary, Major. I can call General Burkhalter and report the news to him." Klink spoke, softly.

Hochstetter groaned, slapped his cap back on his head, and saluted to Klink before walking out and slamming Klink's office door.

Klink slouched back in his chair and sighed. He gazed out his window at the night sky. It was dark, cloudy, and no stars and moon could be seen. It projected just perfectly how Klink felt about this entire situation. He decided after he called General Burkhalter in Berlin, he would personally tell Schultz and Hogan's closest men the sad news about the beloved POW officer. He thought he could at least let them know before others giving them time to collect their thoughts. Klink again stared at his office phone and sighed. This was one call to Burkhalter that he _certainly _was not happy about making. Again, he gave a heavy sigh and picked up the phone.

"Colonel Klink speaking...get me in contact with General Burkhalter immediately. Priority call." Klink said, sadly.

* * *

Kinchloe, Carter, LeBeau, and Newkirk sat in Hogan's room. They had heard everything that had gone on in Klink's office from the coffee pot listening device.

Carter was crying softly as Newkirk held him close with one arm. Newkirk said nothing and tried his best to keep his cool and emotions intact, even though he was begging on the inside to start screaming and crying. LeBeau was crying, too, but silently, and wiping his tears away from his wet cheeks. Kinchloe was silent and hanging his head, his hands clasped to one another. What the four of them had just heard was unimaginable. Hogan was gone, and he was not coming back, this time.

"At least when being taken to headquarters, there was a chance at seeing Colonel Hogan, again." Carter wept. Newkirk gently rubbed his arm up and down, holding his friend near by for comfort.

"I'll kill the German bosche who did this to him." LeBeau sobbed.

"Something tells me it wasn't a German who killed Colonel Hogan and Captain Schneider, this time." Kinchloe sadly answered.

"What do yah mean, Kinch?" Newkirk asked, depressed.

"I have a good feeling I know who killed the Colonel." Kinchloe said.

It then dawned on the other three who Kinchloe was referring to.

"The Italian bastard that was after the Gov'nor." Newkirk hissed.

"If I ever get my hands on him, I take his neck in my hands and squeeze it and make him suffer as horrible as he made Colonel Hogan did." LeBeau wept.

"I thought Colonel Hogan didn't want us getting involved with that guy." Carter sobbed.

"And look what happened to him? He's gone, and we'll never see him, again."

Carter continued crying and buried his face into Newkirk's side, his body shaking from crying. Newkirk looked down and rubbed Carter's back, as tears began to fall from Newkirk's eyes.

"We'll never forget you, Gov'nor; you were the best commanding officer I ever had." Newkirk choked, looking up at the ceiling above him.

"Colonel will always be with us in here and in here." Kinchloe spoke, pointing to his mind and heart.

"I'm gonna miss his laugh, his smile, the advice he would give me, when I had a problem." Carter quivered, wiping away his tears.

"I'm gonna miss the way he always made everyone feel welcomed and important to the group and operation as a whole. I'm also gonna miss his sense of humor and his wisecracks." LeBeau whimpered, Kinchloe rubbing the little Frenchman's back.

"There'll never be another Robert Hogan, that's for bloody sure." Newkirk commented.

"Never," LeBeau said.

"I think we should all take a few minutes and have a moment of silence in memory of the Gov'nor."

All men agreed and together, they stood in silence, as they remembered what was once their courageous commanding officer and wonderful best friend.


	5. Chapter 5

Morning arrived, and Hogan fluttered his eyes open to a beautiful scenery outside his bedroom window. The buildings, rivers, and gondolas in their pretty and vibrant colors made the American colonel smile faintly and watched the people below. He felt painless this morning, which made him curious as to why. He did not mind it, though. He felt relaxed, content, and peaceful. His own little moment ended, when the bedroom door opened. Sal and Angelo entered in wearing white lab coats and carrying med bags. Angelo had a tray of food he sat on the table by his patient's bedside.

Hogan looked over at the tray of food and glass of water and instantly felt full. He had no appetite whatsoever. He looked back over at Sal and Angelo with a non expressful look on his face.

"How are you feeling this morning, Colonel?" Angelo asked.

Hogan did not realize until now the strong Italian accents each man had.

"Surprisingly enough, comfortable...how come?" Hogan wondered, still a little sleepy.

"I came in earlier and gave some medicine for pain. You won't need another injection for about eight to nine hours." Sal answered.

His eyes now clear, Hogan could focus on Sal's features. He was an old man with pure white snow. He looked friendly and harmless. So far, both men had proved themselves to be friends of Hogan. He would wait a while longer though, just to be careful.

"Sounds decent," Hogan answered, tired.

"We brought you some breakfast to eat." Angelo said.

Hogan looked at the food, again, and he rubbed his belly, as a stomach ache began to form.

"I'm really not all that hungry." Hogan moaned.

"You need to get your strength up, though, if you're to successfully carry out this mission." Sal cried.

"I know, I know...I'll eat just as soon as I…" Hogan stopped and realized what the doctor had told him. He turned his head back towards the two men and stared at them. "What mission?"

"The one to kill the Italian spy after you." Angelo said.

Hogan did not know who the two Italians were referring to, until a few moments later. He lifted his head from his pillows and gaped at the two men before him.

"Peretti," Hogan gasped.

Both Sal and Angelo nodded.

"He's in Germany, though; how are you gonna explain to the gestapo that you two kidnapped me, especially Major Hochstetter?" Hogan asked, puzzled.

Both Sal and Angelo turned to one another and sighed, then they returned their attention to the sick American colonel currently their patient.

Hogan could tell something was terribly wrong. He glanced between both men then gulped a knot in his throat, beginning to worry.

"What is it," Hogan questioned, fearful.

Angelo looked at the older man begging him to reply. Sal sighed and turned back to Hogan to answer him.

"Unfortunately, Colonel, that's why you're here. In order to complete your mission, your death had to be faked in order to safely carry out your assignment without Peretti causing you any unexpected harm or danger. Major Hochstetter and the gestapo believe you are dead along with the captain that was driving you to gestapo headquarters in Hammelburg. Sadly, the captain's life was taken from him for real." Sal answered, softly.

"What about Schultz...Kommandant Klink, my men, what about them? Do they know I'm alright, though?" Hogan pleaded. He prayed to God that the Italian would answer with what he dreaded hearing. Causing so much pain to both Schultz and Klink, even worse for his men, his friends, it just would be to horrid to know what kind of grief he would be causing them right now, if that were the case.

Sal sighed.

"Everyone believes you're dead...I'm sorry, Colonel, but it's the only way. If the Italian spy got into contact with those you know back in Germany and them knowing you were still alive would only put your life at more danger."

Hogan's shoulders dropped and felt the guilt beginning to eat away at him. Poor Kinch, Carter, Newkirk, and LeBeau, he thought. It would be bad enough knowing he had caused pain for his Kommandant and German sergeant he had become fond of, but he knew how close he was with his men. They looked up to him as a commanding officer, they loved him as their friend...now he was causing them God knows how awful of a grief they were suffering from currently, believing that he was now gone from their lives. He gulped and felt himself about to cry, but he fought back.

"When can I...when will I...can I go back to them?" Hogan quivered. He felt his voice breaking and heartache was getting to him.

"Yes, eventually; you must dispose of the spy first, though. Your life will always be in danger, otherwise." Angelo replied, feeling sorry for the colonel.

Hogan had a few tears stream down his face, but sadly nodded. He understood the reasoning behind it all, but it did not mean that it did not hurt him knowing what it was doing to those back at Stalag 13 who he cared about more than his own life.

"What do I have to do, Doctor?" Hogan croaked, trying hard to keep himself together and in one piece. He was not looking at what was ahead of him. He felt eye contact would be too much at the moment for him to handle. He knew he would break, if he decided to turn and look at the two caring for him.

"Once you are well, you will return to Germany in Hammelburg. You will be disguised as a gestapo officer by a false alias. Once there, your orders are to do what you think necessary to catch Peretti and kill him before he kills you." Sal answered back.

Hogan nodded and turned from looking at the wall to back out the window in front of him. He gulped another knot in his throat to keep from breaking down in front of the two medics.

"Can I have a minute alone, please?" Hogan quivered. He knew he was close to cracking.

Sal nodded.

"Of course," Sal answered.

Both he and Angelo silently walked out of the room and closed the door.

Hogan shuddered and wiped tears from his face, as more fell down his cheeks. He let out a heavy, shaky breath he did not realize he had been holding. He looked out the window and immediately thought of Kinchloe, Carter, Newkirk, and LeBeau. How defeated they must have felt, how empty they probably felt, destroyed and crippled from intense feelings of sadness, depression, anger, and fear. What was worse is that he knew exactly how they were reacting. Carter was crying being so heartbroken by the news, being the sensitive one. Kinchloe was holding his feelings inside trying to be strong for the team, while internally, he was about ready to break down and cry an ocean. LeBeau was crying and angrily shouting in French saying something. Then there was Newkirk, who was comforting Carter, but at the same time going through his own grief. He was either shedding a few tears or threatening to kill every Kraut he would ever come across or the Italian spy, if he knew that's who was responsible for his supposed 'death'.

Hogan turned his to his right and looked up at the ceiling and nodded softly, still having a couple tears roll down his cheeks.

"Don't worry, guys; I'm gonna come back to you guys real soon...I promise." Hogan croaked, speaking to no one in particular. But at that moment, he knew one thing and one thing only; he was going to do whatever it took to annihilate this Italian psycho and do whatever he could to make sure he returned home to Stalag 13 and come back to his friends. He was going to do this for them and should he ever become doubtful, remember exactly who it was he was fighting for to return to.

* * *

Morning roll call had not been pleasant for anyone at Stalag 13. Schultz counted the men, as if he could care less about whether all men were present or not. It did not matter, because he knew there would be one man short. A man he knew that could never be replaced by another human being ever again.

As for Newkirk, Carter, LeBeau, and Kinchloe, they stood in there spots slouching and not caring whatsoever whether Klink ordered them to stand up straight or not. All four were against putting someone in Hogan's spot in line, especially Kinchloe, who refused to take his commanding officer's spot as if he had never existed. The four of them had been up most of the night anyways crying over the loss of Hogan.

"Schultz! Report!" Klink bellowed, walking over to the big sergeant. The prisoners could see there was a clouded look in Klink's eyes. Besides the four, no one else knew the sad news about their commanding officer.

Schultz turned around and sighed; he looked at Klink with glassy eyes. Neither one of them cared to be out there that morning, acting as if nothing had happened.

"One prisoner's missing, Kommandant." Schultz sadly spoke.

Klink sighed and nodded, knowing exactly what his sergeant meant by it. The Kommandant turned and looked at all the prisoners. The last four is what made the German colonel feel like dying inside. He could tell by the looks on their faces that they were in a world full of darkness and misery. He heaved in a heavy breath, until he found enough energy to tell the remaining prisoners of barracks two what had happened late last night.

"Gentlemen, what I'm about to tell you is not pleasant nor will it be afterwards, either. Late last night, as you all are aware, Colonel Hogan was arrested and taken away by a gestapo officer. Both were found burned alive from an out of control barn fire a few miles west from here. By Colonel Hogan's body, there was a puddle of blood next to him. Major Hochstetter believes that the gestapo officer shot Colonel Hogan at least once in the stomach before the barn caught on flames. The suspect is believed to be a gestapo officer gone mad. As of now, Sergeant Kinchloe, you are now the new senior POW officer...Schultz...do...whatever it is you do." Klink slouched and sadly walked back to the Kommandantur's. Schultz nodded and dismissed the prisoners, then he too walked off sadly to carry out his day.

Kinchloe, Newkirk, Carter, and LeBeau came back in. All men sat down at the table. Carter had started sobbing learning the new information regarding their colonel. Not only was he burned alive, but he was shot severely before it, as well.

"That Italian bosche." LeBeau hissed, as tears fell down his cheeks.

"I'll kill the sorry bastard that did this to the Gov'nor. Not only was he burned alive, but he died suffering severe pain in the abdomen while doing so." Newkirk snarled. He sat next to Carter with an arm wrapped around him and rubbing his back to comfort his best friend.

"I say we get revenge." LeBeau added in.

"I want whoever did this to Colonel Hogan to pay for it." Carter whimpered.

"We all do, Carter, but unfortunately we don't even know the man's name or where to even start looking for him." Kinchloe answered, sadly, taking a drink of coffee.

"Newkirk...can we have a memorial service for Colonel?" Carter whimpered.

"I think that's an excellent idea, Andrew." Newkirk answered, giving a friendly smile, tears streaming down his face.

"I'll go over it with Klink; if he agrees, will have it tomorrow evening." Kinchloe answered.

"I miss him, guys." Carter sobbed.

"We all do, Andrew...we all do." Newkirk sadly answered.

* * *

The next day came sooner than expected. It eventually became evening, and everyone in Stalag 13 had gathered around in the recreation center for Colonel Hogan's funeral/memorial service. Since there was no body to bury, this would be their way of saying goodbye to their beloved and lost friend.

Up in the front was a picture of Hogan surrounded by a reef of flowers on the outer edges. On the other side, a pole with the United States flag stood tall and proud. Kinchloe, Carter, Newkirk, and LeBeau stood up in the front besides the flag and picture looking out in front of a crowd. Prisoners were either silent, weeping softly, or giving their full attention to the four before them. All guards were in the back guarding the door, making sure no one was to disturb the service. Klink and Schultz stood in the back in front of all the German guards. Schultz was silently weeping, and Klink had a handkerchief ready just in case he were to start tearing up. They all fell silent, when Kinchloe began speaking.

"We're all gathered here today to remember one incredible man. A man who was a courageous, strong, loyal senior officer and leader...and a kind, caring, gentle friend anyone would've been lucky to have…" Kinchloe swallowed a knot in his throat and continued talking. "Colonel Robert Edward Hogan was a United States Army Air Corps. Colonel and before that, he worked in the Royal Air Force in London. After a plane crash, Colonel Hogan was brought here to Stalag 13 and shortly after his arrival, we all became friends with him and grew to respect him almost immediately. He was the greatest man…" Kinchloe stopped, starting to choke up. He took in a shaky, deep breath and continued talking. "He was the greatest man I ever got the honor of knowing." He turned to the three grieving men that stood besides him and covered the microphone to talk privately with them.. "Any of you wanna go next?"

"I'll go, mon ami." LeBeau spoke up. He walked up to the microphone, after Kinchloe got out of the way and headed back to his chair up front that had been reserved along with three others for his friends up in front sharing their feelings. LeBeau gulped and began talking. "When I first met the Colonel, I didn't know what to think. He seemed to me like someone who was strict and gave others a hard time. He quickly proved wrong of those assumptions. Colonel Hogan was caring, funny, and most wise. I always felt good whenever preparing meals knowing he would be joining us to eat. A wonderful man like him died a horrible and cruel death...I just hope wherever it is he is now, he's still the same happy, wisecracking Colonel I knew him as...so...au revoir, mon Colonel." LeBeau finished starting to tear up. He walked over to his chair and sat down on Kinchloe's left. Kinchloe wrapped an arm around LeBeau and held him close, as he silently cried.

Newkirk was the next to go up and speak. "I never really had a thing for commanding officers. I didn't like 'em, nor did I respect 'em...but the day I came to Stalag 13 and met the Gov'nor, he was different. I couldn't figure out what was so different about him at first, but it soon enough came to me. Colonel Hogan was a friendly, giving, wise man who treated everyone equally and fair. He always made sure to let everyone know how they brought something to the group and how they were special for their own reasons. He made me feel important instead of that I was just another soldier under his command and orders...I don't think another man will ever be like how he was...he's what yah would call one of those people that those who get a chance to know are lucky individuals, they are…" Newkirk felt himself start to break down. He wiped tears from his cheeks, though more fell, as he continued talking. "I'm gonna miss yah, Gov'nor." Newkirk finished and went to sit down in his spot. He buried his face in his hands and let himself silently weep.

Finally, it was Carter's turn to share his thoughts and memories of Hogan. Afterwards, it would be the other prisoners turns to share. Carter had tears streaming down his face, but he did not let them get to him. "I met Colonel Hogan after being told from Kommandant Klink that I would reside in barracks two. Colonel Hogan came into the office and escorted me out of the Kommandantur's and over towards where barracks two was. He began talking to me seeing that I was a little shy of him. I was scared of what he would think of me. As some of you know, I'm not exactly always the most smartest person in the bunch. Colonel Hogan, though, he always let me say what I wanted to...even when he thought it was a stupid idea. He was kind and always listened, when I needed someone to talk to...I'm really gonna miss him." Carter spoke, starting to cry. Newkirk came up and wrapped around Carter's shoulders. He took his sobbing friend back to where he, LeBeau, and Kinchloe were sitting and sat quietly.

The next half hour consisted of prisoners sharing memories and thoughts regarding Hogan and what a wonderful human being he was. Schultz and another guard, Langenscheidt, even shared memories and thoughts regarding the American colonel. Klink would have gone up, but letting the prisoners know that he considered Hogan a friend would not go over well with either General Burkhalter or Major Hochstetter. He just continued standing where he was listening to everyone talk eventually needing to pull out his handkerchief, especially at the end of the service. Everyone gathered around stood up, and Kinchloe walked over to a tape recorder player. He pushed play, went back to stand in between a sobbing Carter and LeBeau holding them close to him, as the United States National Anthem started playing and was sung in C major. Everyone stood tall and silently, especially the four up front. Newkirk closed his eyes and let more tears stream down his face. Kinchloe held Carter and LeBeau close to him, as he too shed some tears of grief, as he said goodbye to his beloved commanding officer and friend. Schultz was softly weeping, and Klink even started weeping silently. He took his handkerchief and wiped his eyes, even removing his monocle. When the song got to the last note, everyone stood tall and proud and gave the sharpest salute they would ever give to someone.


	6. Chapter 6

A few days went by, and Hogan was able to get up and walk around slowly, now. His appetite had come back a bit, too. He was growing restless and wanted to start his mission immediately. He needed to get back to Stalag 13 and to his men. He needed to return to them and let them know he was alive and getting better.

Hogan stood looking out his bedroom window out at the rivers and other places in the city. He was wearing his white nightgown that went down to his ankles, slippers, and a blue bathrobe similar to the one he had back at camp tied around him. He was tired of being contained inside wherever it was he was currently residing.

It was early evening, when Sal and Angelo entered into Hogan's room with dinner for him. Hogan smelled the food and turned to see what it was. It was a grilled cheese and tomato soup with a glass of water along with pills he had to take for pain, antibiotics, and medicine to settle his stomach down and stop having involuntary painful contractions. He stared at it then back up at the two Italians.

"I wanna go home." Hogan said, flat.

Sal sighed.

"I know you do, Colonel, but we can't send you out on your mission, until you've healed a little more. You were only wounded about a week ago." Sal pleaded.

"A week is all I need; I wanna leave back for Germany tomorrow morning." Hogan answered, more like ordering the doctor.

Angelo, knowing Hogan needed to rest a little longer before traveling back to Germany, could not help but smile. It touched him to see how dedicated this man was to his team and friends back at Stalag 13.

Sal finally sighed.

"Alright...on one condition." Sal stated.

"What's that?" Hogan asked, hugging himself.

"You eat this entire meal...and no fussing about taking your medicine, either."

Hogan sighed then looked defeatedly up at the doctor's eyes.

"Alright, I won't complain about taking the medicine." Hogan groaned.

Sal smiled, and Hogan walked over to the bed to sit down. Once settled, Sal put the tray on the table by Hogan's bed, and the American colonel was about to take a bite of his grilled cheese, when Sal stopped him.

"Medicine first, Colonel Hogan." Sal ordered, friendly.

Hogan moaned then sighed. There was no use to fighting with this doctor. He was as bad as the camp medic back at Stalag 13: Joe Wilson. He began to frown remembering him. It soon led him to Schultz and Klink. He wondered how they were doing without him there. And then there was his men, his friends. They might have just lost him, he thought, but he sure hoped they were at least moving on a little bit without him there. He would be devastated when returning if he found out that him 'dying' made his men incapable of performing any type of task, especially the ones such as getting out of bed and eating meals. For God's sake, he even started missing Burkhalter and Hochstetter. It was official; Hogan was homesick..._very _homesick. Coming out of his thoughts, he grabbed the pills in his hand and swallowed them down with a drink of water. After getting the worst out of the way, Hogan ate his dinner slowly. He did not want to risk the chance of making him sick causing him to stay there longer than he was comfortable with doing.

Sal and Angelo sat in chairs in front of Hogan and socialized with him, while their patient ate dinner.

Hogan looked up from his bowl of soup and began talking with the two who were currently caring for him.

"I would just like to say thank you both for taking care of me this past week." Hogan spoke, before taking another spoonful of soup.

"Not a problem at all, Colonel. Anything to keep Papa Bear healthy and get him back on his feet." Sal answered, with a smile.

Hogan smiled small and took a bite of his grilled cheese. After swallowing and taking a drink of water, he continued on with his questions.

"So, how exactly will this work, the mission? What's my backstory, my name, my gestapo ranking? How do I take down Peretti, before he finds me first?" Hogan asked.

"You will be a captain, Colonel. Your backstory is that you were born in Berlin, Germany, and your parents worked for Hitler as aides to the Chancellor. Your name will be Robert Holzhausen, son of Dietrich and Karlotta Holzhausen. As for how you kill Peretti, that's entirely up to you. London did not give specifics on what your assassin method be." Sal said.

Hogan sighed, but nodded understanding that those were orders, and he had to follow them.

"And what about this place? Where am I, exactly?" Hogan questioned before taking another spoonful of soup.

"You're in my residence, Colonel." Angelo answered, smiling. "You're in the guest room. My room and Dr. Bertolotti's room are down the hall, here."

"Sal lives with you?"

"Yep; both of us moved into together after the war started for work reasons. So far, we've made a successful team of doctors." Sal replied.

"Considering you saved my life doing an operation on the train ride here, I would say so." Hogan remarked, giving a lopsided grin.

Sal and Angelo smiled.

"Now I have some questions for you." Sal said, with a smile.

Hogan smirked and nodded.

"Alright, Sal; what do you wanna know?" Hogan asked, friendly.

"Who are these men you're so determined to return to? They sound awful important to you." Sal commented.

Hogan could not help but smile thinking of them. Each one of his men had a special quality they brought to his team. All four them were special in their own, unique, individual way, and he could not ask for a better group of guys to be his teammates and friends.

"My second in command and radioman, Sergeant James Kinchloe, my chemist and scientific genius is Sergeant Andrew Carter, my disguise designer is Corporal Louis LeBeau, and my lock breaker and decoding prodigy, Corporal Peter Newkirk. Kinch is usually the voice of reason, when I'm stuck on something and the one I turn to for advice. Carter can be a bit naive and a little silly minded, sometimes, but he has a heart of gold. LeBeau is our amazing state of the art chief from Paris and usually the one who causes mischief for me. As for Newkirk, he's the one to bring us all back to reality and usually the one to take action of operations. I value all four of them with my life and would do anything to ensure their safety." Hogan stopped, growing sad, again. He wished he could see them, right now. He wanted to talk to them, see them, let him know that he was safe and alright. He sighed and continued talking. "I miss them."

Sal gave a sympathetic smile.

"You'll see them again, soon, Colonel. I'm sure of it." Sal said, friendly.

Hogan smiled and then chuckled.

"Then there's Schultz and Klink." Hogan added.

"Who are Schultz and Klink?" Angelo asked.

"Oh boy; Sergeant Hans Schultz and Kommandant Wilhelm Klink. Schultz is sergeant of the guard at Stalag 13, and never really gives us much trouble. He most of the time just denies everything we're doing or planning to do saying he knows, sees, and hears nothing. LeBeau usually gets him to cooperate with food or gambling games. Klink, he's a little more work. I can usually trick Kommandant into getting my way with reverse psychology and threatening him with the Russian Front." Hogan answered.

"I'm sure every German officer's worst fear is the Russian Front." Sal said.

"And then there's General Burkhalter and Major Hochstetter, a gestapo officer, but they're not so much of as importance as the others are." Hogan said.

"Sounds like you got quite a few friends and enemies all at the same time there, Colonel." Sal smirked.

"You can say that, again."

By now, Hogan had finished his meal and was growing tired.

"I better get going to sleep; I wanna head back for Germany first thing in the morning." Hogan said.

"Well then, there's nothing else to do but that, then." Angelo answered back.

Hogan crawled underneath his sheets and blankets and gently lay his head against the pillow. Angelo and Sal said goodnight and turned off the bedroom lights to his room. After they left, the American colonel lay there looking up at the ceiling of his bedroom. He kept thinking how he was going to return to Germany and what he was going to do regarding Peretti. His thoughts soon became foggy and drifted off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Morning had arrived, and Sal brought in a gestapo uniform for Hogan to put on. After about thirty minutes, he was all set up to head out. He had his Identification papers and cards, German marks, and a pistol in his holster to defend himself from harm. He held his cap in his hands, as he took a few last minutes to speak with Sal and Angelo, before he headed off on his journey back home.

"Thank you again for everything you've done for me. Had it not been for you two, I would've joined Hochstetter's captain in that barn fire." Hogan said, sincere.

"Not a problem, Hogan. Now we better let you get on your way; I know how anxious you are to returning home to Stalag 13." Sal answered, smiling.

Hogan smiled and nodded. He shook each of their hands and waved goodbye to both of them. Then he placed his cap on his head, took in a deep breath, and headed out into the streets of Venice, Italy, as he began his journey back to Stalag 13.

He was not too concerned about walking out into the open streets. No one really commented anything regarding his appearance. Hogan knew there were a few gestapo headquarters set up in Italy to help aide the Germans in times of need. He had to figure out how to get to the nearest train station. Being so completely foreign to Italy, it was difficult for him to come to a solution as to what to do. Sal and Angelo had taught him little Italian to ask for directions and get around decently around Italy, but he felt at times it would not be enough to get him back to Germany. He finally spotted a pretty Italian girl. She had shiny brown hair that had a touch of red highlights and talking to what seemed like to be a friend of hers. The American smiled and made his way towards to ask her for directions.

When he reached her and her friend, Hogan tilted his cap in greeting smiling at the girl friendly. The girl smiled and waved finding the American highly attractive. Her friend thought so, too.

"Mi scusi, ma vuoi capita di sapere dove la stazione ferroviaria più vicina è quella?" Hogan asked, in Italian.

The girl smiled at him bigger.

"Lei parla italiano, sì?" She asked, grinning from ear to ear.

"Sì," Hogan answered, grinning.

"La stazione ferroviaria più vicina è la Stazione di Venezia Santa Lucia. Circa sette chilometri da qui." She answered.

"Grazi," Hogan spoke then leaned slightly, took the girl's hand, and kissed it. He waved bye smiling, then headed off to find a bus station, which only took about ten minutes to find. Soon Hogan found himself at the train station. Around 6:00 PM, a train headed to Hammelburg, Germany arrived, and Hogan soon was on his way back to Germany. Sal and Angelo had also taught Hogan quite a bit of German to make him sound more legit to other gestapo officers in Germany, once he got back there, that was.

As the train kept moving on the tracks, Hogan got a sudden pang in his belly. He softly moaned and rubbed his middle gently, then took the medicine that Sal had given him to take a little longer. He swallowed them with the glass of water he had gotten from one of the servers on board. His stomach settled down soon after that, and he continued gazing out the window at the scenery he kept passing. Hogan smiled, taking in the sight in front of him, even though it was getting dark out and more difficult to see things outside.

An hour or two passed by, and Hogan was growing sleepy. He tried keeping himself awake by reading over his identification papers, but they soon grew tiresome and soon enough, Hogan found himself falling asleep. The American colonel was soon out like a light, as he patiently waited to get back home to Hammelburg, Germany and start his mission.

* * *

Newkirk was heading back towards the fake tree stump that lead into the tunnels underneath camp, but he was not alone. He was walking and talking with a pretty girl. She had soft blonde hair that went a little past her shoulders and blue eyes. She was a contact with the Underground and was helping Newkirk with his current assignment from London. The rest of the men knew her only by her code name, Night Owl, but Newkirk knew her also by the name of Annika. They were laughing and talking about something in particular.

"You sure know how to make a person laugh, Newkirk." Annika spoke, smiling.

"Oh, darling, call me Peter." Newkirk answered, smiling back. He took Annika's hand in his while saying this. Something suddenly came over Newkirk, and he sadly let go of Annika's hand and shook his head. "I can't do this, I'm sorry."

Annika could see a pain in the Englander's eyes, something that had been there faintly since meeting him in person an hour ago.

"What is it, Peter?" Annika asked, sadly.

Newkirk sighed and looked up into Annika's eyes.

"I'm sorry...I never thought I would say this, but I just can't do this, momentarily." Newkirk said, sadly.

Annika frowned knowing exactly why Newkirk was so sad.

"Does it have to do with Papa Bear's death?" Annika asked, sadly.

Newkirk nodded.

"I can't go on and act like he never existed. I owe the Gov'nor at least that much." Newkirk sadly said.

"If Papa Bear was as kind of a man as I knew him to be, I don't think he would want you to be so sad over him being gone. Sure, we miss him and wish he were here, but he'll still know that with you being happy. He would know that he would always hold a part inside of you for a long time." Annika answered.

"Blimey, I miss 'im." Newkirk choked, fighting back tears in his eyes.

Annika gave Newkirk a gentle kiss on his cheek to comfort him.

"He'll always be in your memories and heart as long as you keep him there. He'll never die spiritually or emotionally." Annika spoke, softly.

Newkirk wiped a tear rolling down his cheek, then he turned to Annika and smiled at her.

"Your a good mate, mate." Newkirk answered, smiling.

Annika smiled.

"Your wish is my command, Corporal." Annika said, beaming.

Newkirk gave a look, approving her calling him by his rank. Newkirk wrapped an arm around her and kissed the right side of her forehead.

"Will I see yah again, mate?" Newkirk questioned.

"I hope so; we have another 48 hours to blow up that munitions sight." Annika answered, smiling.

"Well, then I'll see yah again tomorrow, then."

"Yes, you will,"

"What about afterwards?"

"Oh, you'll see me around; don't worry."

Newkirk and Annika smiled at each other, shook hands, then went their separate ways; Annika back to where she came from, and Newkirk back to Stalag 13 to the tunnels to report to Kinchloe, LeBeau, and Newkirk of how everything went over.

Newkirk got to the fake tree stump and quickly made his way in before the guard tower flashed the light over his direction. The Englander made it down without a problem and quickly changed back into his regular uniform before heading back to the radio table and talking with the three men.

"Looks like Newkirk hit a home run with this Underground worker." Kinchloe teased.

"What are yah talking about, mate?" Newkirk asked.

"You got lipstick on your cheek."

Newkirk looked in a mirror near by and wiped the kiss mark off his cheek.

"Nothing but a little makeup, is all, Kinch." Newkirk answered, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"I guess went well with Night Owl?" Kinchloe asked.

"Her name is Annika, and it went just fine."

"Looks like Newkirk got himself a lady, while he was out." Carter cried, smiling.

"I did not get myself a lady while out, Andrew. I had a simple meeting with her and became friends with her, that's all." Newkirk said back.

"Oh, come on, mon ami; I saw you kiss her forehead." LeBeau spoke, with a mischievous grin.

"Newkirk, you dog." Kinchloe added, smiling.

"Yah were spying on me, Louis?" Newkirk exclaimed.

"Sorry, Newkirk; I was getting worried as to where you were." LeBeau said.

"Looks like Newkirk's got a date tomorrow night." Kinchloe teased.

"It's not a date!" Newkirk retorted.

"Uh huh," LeBeau commented.

"Kinch, you come up with a plan yet for how were gonna go about doing this assignment?" Carter asked.

"I got an idea, but I don't know how it'll work out for us." Kinchloe answered.

"What is it, mate?" Newkirk asked, slightly irritated with being attacked by all the men teasing him regarding his mission with Annika.

"LeBeau and Carter, you two would be gestapo officers. Carter, you would be a Major, and LeBeau would be a Captain." Kinchloe began.

"Why do I always got be the one rank down?" LeBeau moaned.

"You two would distract the luftwaffe guards keeping guard outside, while Newkirk and…" Kinchloe paused, not knowing whether call Annika by her real name or Night Owl.

"Annika," Newkirk answered, flat. A hint of annoyance was hidden in his voice.

"Annika...you two would be setting up the bombs by the munitions; once you gave Carter and LeBeau the all clear signal, the four of you would return back here until it was safe." Kinchloe finished.

"Sounds like a decent plan." LeBeau said.

"I agree with LeBeau." Carter chimed in.

Kinchloe turned to Newkirk.

"Newkirk, what about you?" Kinchloe asked.

"It'll be risky, but it's the best we got." Newkirk replied, starting to cool off, now.

Kinchloe nodded.

"I'll contact Night Owl in the morning and let her know the plan, then." Kinchloe answered.

"Why doesn't Newkirk just do it, when he goes out on his date, tomorrow night?" LeBeau cooed looking at Newkirk.

Newkirk took in a huge breath of air glaring hard at LeBeau.

"I'll be upstairs in the barracks, if you three need me." Newkirk said a bit cold, then headed up to the barracks.

All three of them waited to make sure Newkirk was gone. When they were positive, the three of them faced one another and started dancing and singing 'Newkirk's got a girlfriend, Newkirk's got a girlfriend'.

* * *

It was around midnight, when Hogan's train arrived in Hammelburg. He would have missed his stop had it not been for the conductor coming over the speaker telling the passengers they have arrived in their destination. Hogan got off, nodded to the conductor, then walked out into the parking lot. He scanned around looking for a gestapo car of some sort. He would need an automobile, if he expected to pull off this mission and his new appearance in person. He sighed with relief, when he saw two gestapo officers standing besides their car. Hogan smiled and walked over to them.

"Guten abend; Heil Hitler!" Hogan cried, doing the known Hitler salute.

Both gestapo officers returned the same salute.

"Heil Hitler," Both men barked.

"My car was stolen not too long ago. Would you mind driving me to your headquarters, so I could grab a spare car?" Hogan asked, using his best German accent, which was very convincing.

"What is your name, Captain?" One gestapo officer asked, seeing his ranking on the uniform.

"Robert Holzhausen; my identification papers to prove so." Hogan answered, handing the two men his papers.

The gestapo officers looked over them and nodded, finding them acceptable. The taller gestapo officer handed the papers back to Hogan and nodded.

"Alright, we'll give you a ride back to headquarters. We have to wait, though, for Major Herrmann." The gestapo officer answered.

Hogan nodded, finding that alright with him.

"May I ask your names?" Hogan asked.

"I am Captain Hans Reicher. This is Lieutenant Adolf Mueller." Reicher said, head gesturing to the smaller gestapo officer.

Mueller jumped out slightly and saluted.

"Jawohl," Mueller shouted.

Hogan smiled and shook hands with both officers greeting them.

Not too long afterwards did another man walked up to the three men in a gestapo uniform with luggage.

"Heil Hitler," The man shouted, saluting.

Reicher, Mueller, and Hogan all saluted.

"Heil Hitler," The three bellowed back.

Hogan helped the Major put his luggage in the trunk, then the four of them got into the car and drove off to headquarters, which was about a fifteen minute drive from the train station. The four men exited the vehicle, and Mueller took Hogan to the garage where several gestapo cars were being washed or repaired. Mueller grabbed a set of keys and gestured Hogan to follow him. They got to a gestapo car in the middle, and Mueller handed him the set of keys.

"Don't lose this car, or else." Mueller snarled.

Hogan raised an eyebrow.

"Are you ordering a Captain, Lieutenant?" Hogan asked a bit gruff.

Mueller shook his head, slight fear growing in them.

"No, Herr Captain." Mueller shot back.

Hogan nodded and got into the car. He backed out of the garage and drove off into the city to rent a hotel and rest for the night. Tomorrow evening would be when he started planning out his task of killing Peretti.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day came by, and it was a day that Klink was dreading since the night before. Today General Burkhalter and Major Hochstetter were coming out to Stalag 13 to investigate further on the murders of Captain Schneider and Hogan. General Burkhalter was slightly irritated about the death of Hogan. He found the American sometimes more useful than Klink to solving problems. Hochstetter had returned Hogan's cap and bomber jacket the past four days ago. Klink had given them to Kinchloe, the new Senior POW Officer of Stalag 13 to hold onto as mementos of the beloved commanding officer and friend that he and his three other friends were grieving for.

Burkhalter was the first to arrive to Stalag 13. The driver got out and opened the door for Burkhalter. Both men saluted one another, and Burkhalter headed in to the Kommandantur's. Burkhalter entered Klink's room to find the Kommandant so engulfed in paperwork, he had not recognized that the general had made his presence. Klink had been consuming himself with work since Hogan died to try and get his mind off of it and move on. Some days it worked, other days Hogan was the only thing Klink could even focus on. He looked up for a brief moment, before shooting right out of his chair and saluting Burkhalter, finally noticing him.

"General Burkhalter; I didn't hear you come in!" Klink gasped, still shook up from realizing someone had entered the room.

"Nice to see you too, Klink." Burkhalter sneered with a fake smile.

"I'm assuming you're here regarding the further investigation of the deaths of Captain Schneider and Colonel Hogan?"

"That is correct; the gestapo refuse to cease search, until they find that mad officer running loose around in Germany."

"I see...any leads, yet?"

Klink sure hoped that would be the case. He wanted this investigation done and over with, so he could just move on and forget about the night Hochstetter had received that devastating call. Losing Hogan and being reminded of it made him feel as if a truck had just smashed him into a wall at 90 miles an hour.

Burkhalter sighed, seeming to sound he had been having trouble sleeping in the past week and a quarter regarding the investigation.

"Nothing yet, unfortunately; Hochstetter is determined to find out who did this and why." Burkhalter replied.

"Well, sir, you know how Major Hochstetter is; once he's made up his mind, he's made up his mind, ah haha!" Klink asked, trying to make a joke.

"Klink, shut up,"

"Yes, sir; shutting up, sir."

Before any of them realized it, the two men were surprised, when the door slammed open and in walked Hochstetter. His face boiling hot and turning red from being so furious about something. Klink shuddered seeing the gestapo major so angry. He was thankful neither him nor Burkhalter noticed the terror on his face.

"I know Hogan had something do with this!" Hochstetter snarled.

"What," Burkhalter gasped, finding the gestapo's accusation absurd.

"You heard me; that man's responsible for what happened that night!"

"_Herr Major_, I don't believe I know what you're saying." Klink answered, confused.

"I expected you would be, Klink, so I'll explain it to you _slowly_; That Colonel Hogan of yours is alive and out there, somewhere, I can feel it!" Hochstetter hissed.

"Major, your hypothesis regarding that statement is extremely illogical." Burkhalter commented.

"Exactly; what the General said!" Klink added in, taking his side.

"This hasn't been the first time that colonel has gotten away with some scheme of his!" Hochstetter butted in.

"He makes a point there, General." Klink spoke, now on Hochstetter's side.

"Stay out of this, Klink!" Hochstetter and Burkhalter snapped.

Klink slouched down into his chair and nodded.

Yes, _Herr General_, _Herr Major_," Klink spoke, frightened.

* * *

In barracks two, Kinchloe, Newkirk, Carter, and LeBeau were all gathered around in Hogan's quarters listening to what was going on in Klink's office. Both men had seen the cars pull up to the front of the Kommandantur, and they were all certain it involved this particular topic.

"Boy, is it sure getting heated up in there." Carter stated.

"For God's sake, just let the poor chap rest in peace." Newkirk pleaded, softly.

"It's a good thing I'm not in there. I would have my hands around that gestapo bosche's throat, right now." LeBeau snarled.

"Ssssshhhhhh; they're speaking, again." Kinchloe spoke.

* * *

"I know that man's out there alive, I know he is." Hochstetter sneered, sure of himself.

"You said the same thing regarding your late captain, Major about four nights ago." Burkhalter hissed.

"But he's out there, I know it!" Hochstetter exclaimed, pounding his fist on Klink's desk. It made the Kommandant jump slightly in his chair and continued to stay quiet. The less he was involved in this heated discussion, the better, he thought. "It has Colonel Hogan written all over the area."

"Perhaps you could explain your position better, Major...on the Russian Front!" Burkhalter snapped.

Hochstetter froze then lost his anger.

"No, General Burkhalter, that won't be necessary." Hochstetter answered, softly.

"Good; now I expect you to drop this nonsense you have come to conclusion with and tell me what the gestapo has found out, so far."

Hochstetter sighed.

"Nothing; we still have as much information as to what happened the night we investigated the area. No trace of the killer has been found yet by anybody."

"Certainly that man couldn't have just suddenly disappear." Klink remarked.

"The killer, whoever he may be, certainly did plan this ahead of time. We would not be having such difficulties finding him, otherwise." Burkhalter replied.

"You mean this was premeditated, General?" Klink gasped.

"That's _exactly _what I'm saying, Klink."

"And what do you think it means that there's no evidence in the crime scene?" Hochstetter sneered at Burkhalter.

"It means, Major, that you and your team of gestapo officers aren't looking hard enough for any solid proof." Burkhalter replied.

"Gestapo officers _always _work hard!" Hochstetter growled.

"If that's true, how come there's no evidence, yet?"

Hochstetter grew silent and grew furious. His face was turning a bright shade of pink.

* * *

Evening came soon enough, and Hochstetter and Burkhalter were still at it arguing with one another, while Klink sat at his desk silently praying to God that his misery would end soon. As for Kinchloe and his crew, they had grown old of listening on the coffee pot, when Hochstetter and Burkhalter started arguing over whether the gestapo or luftwaffe officers were doing a better job at finding evidence for the two murders. The four were gathered around in the common room at the table. Newkirk was getting ready for his meeting with Annika, tonight. He was combing his hair to look nice for the young lady. Carter, LeBeau, and Kinchloe were all giving him grief along with it, as well.

"So, Pierre; where are you taking Annika out, tonight?" LeBeau cooed.

"No where; Annika is just a friend and co. worker with the Underground...and it's _not _a date." Newkirk remarked, focusing deeply on making his hair look good and decent.

"Oh, come on, buddy; talk to us!" Carter cried, smiling.

"Andrew, I promise all of yah that nothing like that is going on between Annika and I. It's strictly business matters, only." Newkirk responded, more friendly to Carter.

"Mmmmm hmmmm; _sure _it is. I think you're _fou amoureux_." LeBeau swoon.

"I am not '_fou amoureux_'; I don't even know what the bloody hell that means, Louis. Speak English!" Newkirk growled, starting to get annoyed.

"_Fou amoureux_; it means 'madly in love'."

"No,"

"Then why are you brushing your hair, buddy?" Carter asked.

"I can't look decent for someone?" Newkirk retorted.

"No, but it's the first time I've ever seen you care so much on how your present yourself to someone." Kinchloe chimed in.

"Kinch, me mate, girls are more judgmental when it comes to appearances. I'm only taking precautions to not scare her away." Newkirk said.

"Mmmmm hmmmm," Kinchloe answered.

"Pierre, just admit it already; you like _Mademoiselle _Annika." LeBeau teased.

"I like her as a friend; nothing more." Newkirk said, firmly.

After satisfied with his hair, Newkirk got up and put the black smudges on his face to camouflage with the night. He checked in a mirror to see if they were even, and he looked clean and presentable. The Englander was too zoned out checking his appearance to listen in on the conversation between the three men at the table. Olsen had gotten down from his bunk and joined the three of them.

"He's lovesick," LeBeau told them, smiling.

"Sure bet he is; I haven't seen Newkirk act like this in _months_!" Carter cheered.

"Looks like we gotta find ourselves a couple of ladies." Kinchloe spoke, with a smile.

Newkirk turned around and looked at his friends.

"How do I look, mates?" He asked, with a smile.

"Like a million bucks." Kinchloe said.

"Very nice," Olsen commented.

"You clean up nice, boy!" Carter cheered.

"_Très magnifique_; you're sure to have a wonderful time on your date, tonight." LeBeau answered, smiling boldly.

"Ah, come on, guys!" Newkirk moaned. "And it's _not _a date!"

The Englander sighed and approached the fake bunk beds and banged on it twice. The bunk rose and the ladder fell, exposing the tunnel entrance.

"Have fun on your date!" LeBeau said.

"Oh boy; I wanna know how the kiss goes, buddy!" Carter cheered.

"It's _not _a date!" Newkirk moaned.

"Come on guys, let's cut Newkirk some slack." Kinchloe spoke, settling the guys down.

"Thank yah, Kinch." Newkirk replied, sincerely.

"He'll have hell, when he gets married to Annika." Kinchloe said to the other three guys.

"I'm not getting married, and it's _not_ a date!" Newkirk exclaimed.

"Boy, Colonel would love to see _this_!" LeBeau smirked.

Newkirk groaned and disappeared into the tunnel. Olsen got up quick and closed the tunnel entrance, then he sat back down at the table with LeBeau, Carter, and Kinchloe. It was then Kinchloe noticed a sad look in Carter's eyes. He was giving a sad smile.

"You alright, Carter?" Kinchloe asked.

"I'm alright, really; it's just...bringing up Colonel Hogan...it just makes me remember how much I miss him." Carter answered, softly.

"He will never abandon us, Andre. He's still, has, and always will be here with us, through thick and thin." LeBeau answered, smiling.

Carter smiled and nodded.

"I know he is, Louis...but still…" Carter answered.

"I know, I know...I miss the Colonel, too." LeBeau spoke, thinking of his beloved leader and friend. He sure hoped wherever it was Hogan was now, he was happy and no longer in any pain or suffering.

"Well, there's _one _good thing." Kinchloe chimed in.

"What's that?" Olsen asked.

Kinchloe gave a mischievous grin at his three friends. The rest of them got the idea exchanging smiles and looks.

"Newkirk's got a girlfriend, Newkirk's got a girlfriend, Newkirk's got a girlfriend!" Carter, Kinchloe, LeBeau, and Olsen started singing.

* * *

Newkirk was at the usual meeting spot. It did not take long for Annika to find him. Newkirk smiled and ran to her taking both her hands in his.

"How yah doing, mate?" Newkirk asked, smiling.

"I'm fine, Peter; what about you?" Annika replied, smiling.

"Same as usual; what do you got for me?"

"Before I answer that question, I have a question for you."

"Oh, and what may _that _be?"

"How are you and your men holding up with your loss?"

Newkirk sighed. He wished she had not asked that question, but knew it was a possibility to come up in conversation.

"As well as we can all get there, mate." Newkirk sadly answered.

"You seem like you're keeping it all bottled up for some reason." Annika commented.

Newkirk was silent; Annika was exactly right regarding her observation. He had been holding his grief inside him. He felt he needed to be strong for Carter, LeBeau, and Kinchloe, while they grieved. They needed him to hold them together and bring them back to focus on missions. Sadly, he had no idea how much longer he could keep it held up inside him. His growing desire to just burst out screaming and crying was getting stronger than he could handle.

"The Gov'nor always made sure we were safe and happy...always made sure we were protected...then he gets taken away by a gestapo officer, and we can't even save him." Newkirk whimpered.

"Hey," Annika spoke, turning the Englander around and looking him firmly in the eyes. "_You _are not the reason Papa Bear is dead. He died _to _protect the four of you. He lived protecting you, and he died protecting. He wouldn't want you so sad over him dying." Annika spoke, firm.

"There'll never be another…" Newkirk gulped, feeling his emotions starting to get the best of him. He had to let them out, or he was going to go crazy. "Colonel Hogan," Newkirk started balling. He never imagined ever breaking down like this, but his grief was too much for even him to handle.

Annika walked closer to Newkirk and hugged him tight, hushing him and comforting him.

"It's alright...you just cry, Peter." Annika spoke, comforting the grieving Englander.

"Oh, Gov'nor...I'm so sorry, Gov'nor...please come back, Colonel! We need you, and we miss you!" Newkirk balled. He continued crying and let Annika hold him, as he let out all his grief over the loss of his commanding officer and his best friend.


	9. Chapter 9

Hogan was wandering around in the forest, his pistol in hands reach ready if necessary. He blended in well for the most part considering his uniform was black, besides the red swastika arm wrap on his left arm. He kept an observant eye on everything around him, making sure no one else was around. For the most part, Hogan had no idea what he was looking for or where to look, but just went with the flow telling himself his instincts would eventually lead him to the Italian pig that wanted him dead. His mind was briefly taken off what his task was, when he thought of his men. He wondered how Kinchloe, Newkirk, LeBeau, and Carter were. How they were holding up, how the operation was going, if they were still managing to continue on in their lives regarding the 'loss' of him. He sighed imagining his four men grieving over him. He wanted nothing more than to just go back Stalag 13 and see them again. He wanted to let them know he was alright and coming back to them as soon as he could. He knew, unfortunately, that in order to be successful with his assignment, he had to let everyone believe he was dead in order to fool the Italian spy.

Coming out of his thoughts, he continued on his way through the forest looking for any clues or evidence that the Italian spy had been around the area. His search so far had come up with nothing. He paused, when he spotted a house not too far from where he was. It was out a ways past the forest, but close enough to a town in case of needing anything. Deciding it could not hurt, he made his way over to the house and knocked on the door. He was happy to see the two men who opened the door. Their mouths dropped and eyes twinkled immediately, losing the clouded look they had thirty seconds before hand.

"Colonel Hogan, you're alive!" One man, Mike, cried cheerful.

"Oh boy, are we glad to see you!" The other man, Jim, spoke smiling.

Hogan could not help but smile, then immediately shushed them.

"We'll talk more, if you let me in." Hogan spoke, softly.

The two nodded and let him in.

Hogan made his way in and to the couch in the living room. He sighed, relieved to finally be sitting down. He was exhausted from walking all day long looking and hunting down Peretti. His lungs ached, and his legs were sore. He rubbed his belly, grimacing slightly. It had begun to hurt earlier that evening for some reason. He quickly hid his discomfort with a smile, as soon as the two men sat down in chairs in front of him.

"So, when did you and Firefox decide to share a place?" Hogan asked, smiling at both men.

"Mike and I decided a little while back. Since we both work as communications people for the Underground and always need to talk with one another regarding work, we thought it was the most logical idea to do." Jim answered. Mike's code name was Blue Eagle.

"We heard about your death; how are you still alive?" Mike asked.

"It's a long story I don't have time to tell, but this must stay a secret between the three of us, understood? No one, and I mean no one is to know I'm still alive. It could be a huge threat to me and my mission." Hogan said, stern.

"How come, Papa Bear?" Jim asked.

"There's an Italian spy, Anthony Peretti, out for me. He wants me dead and right now, that's what I hope to believe, so his guard's let down. London wants me to kill him, before he kills me. In order to succeed and make sure my life is in protection, my death was faked in order to proceed further regarding my task. I am currently going by the alias Robert Holzhauser, a gestapo officer." Hogan replied.

"Do you at least want us to call Stalag 13 and let the guys know you're alright?" Mike asked.

"No, especially them; if word got out about me still being alive, I could be put in a serious situation that could end up in me actually dying, You two are the only ones who can know I'm still alive. As for everyone else momentarily, I am dead." Hogan answered.

"Got yah, sir." Jim said.

"Your secret's safe with us, Colonel." Mike added.

Hogan smiled.

"Thank you; now, is there a spare room you can let me use? I'm exhausted." Hogan said.

"One upstairs; feel free to stay as long as you need to." Jim answered.

Hogan smiled and nodded. He rose to his feet, walked upstairs, and entered the bed immediately sitting down on the bed. He groaned softly, rubbing his belly. He lifted up his shirt to see how his stitches were. There was slight pink around the scar and stitches, indicating they were irritated. His insides hurt a little, too, but he could not worry about his injuries, right now. His life was at stake, and unless he wanted to spend the rest of the war away from his men, Klink, and Schultz, he needed to toughen it out and focus on his task. He lay down on the soft mattress and closed his eyes. Hogan was soon enough fast asleep.

* * *

Newkirk and Annika had sit down on a log in the forest to let the Englander rest and collect his thoughts together. He had stopped crying, but was now tired and numb. Annika rubbed his back gently, and they talked out his feelings in order to make him feel better.

"It's okay to cry, Peter; he was special to you, Sergeant Kinchloe, Sergeant Carter, and Corporal LeBeau. I'm sure they feel exactly the same way you do." Annika softly spoke.

"It's not that they don't know how I feel, it's that someone needs to be the shoulder to lean on, while we're a bloody mess grieving over the Gov'nor." Newkirk whimpered, tired. His eyes stung from crying for so long.

"You don't have to be the shoulder to lean on; you all have to lean on each other. Your feelings are just as important to recognize as much as theirs are."

"I just wish I could see Colonel's smile, his face, hear his voice and wisecracks regarding the Krauts and Old Klink back at camp...now he's gone, and I'm never gonna ruddy see him, again."

"He's still here, Peter; he's right there inside you, Carter, Kinchloe, and LeBeau. He would not leave you four altogether. He's up there smiling down at the four of you, proud of you guys and making sure you guys are safe and out of trouble."

Newkirk slightly chuckled.

"Bad luck for him; he couldn't keep us out of trouble while being alive. I don't think him dying will change that factor."

Annika giggled.

"Probably not, but he can certainly try."

Newkirk gave a small smile and nodded.

"Thanks for the talk, mate. I feel a little better, now." Newkirk answered, smiling.

"You're welcome; what are friends for?" Annika replied, smiling in return.

Newkirk kissed Annika's forehead, then Annika gave Newkirk a kiss on the cheek. Both smiled at each other and the two of them went over the outline for their current assignment from London before the Englander had to head back for camp.

* * *

Kinchloe paced back and forth like Hogan had done, when waiting for one of them to come home from a mission or meeting. Carter and LeBeau sat at the radio table watching Kinchloe carefully.

"You're gonna make yourself sick, if you keep doing that, mon ami." LeBeau cried.

"I'm sorry, I'm just worried; Newkirk should've been back by now." Kinchloe answered, still pacing.

"Not to sound rude, but can you please stop? Sorry, it's just you make me think of Colonel, when you do that." Carter meekly spoke. He was fighting tears back in his eyes. He for some reason missed Hogan terribly, tonight.

Kinchloe turned around and saw the look on Carter's face and sighed. The radioman walked over to Carter and wrapped an arm around him and held him close to him. Carter started softly crying and buried his face into Kinchloe's side.

"It's alright, Carter; I miss him, too." Kinchloe answered, sadly. He rubbed the young sergeant's back, as he cried over Hogan.

"It isn't the same without the Colonel here...I feel like we're missing someone from our team. We aren't a team without him here. We're missing someone from our family." LeBeau sadly spoke.

"I'm sorry, Kinch...I just miss him so much." Carter whimpered.

"You're alright, kid; you cry as much as you need to. No one will judge you in here." Kinchloe said, with a small smile.

"I know one thing for sure; it's certainly gonna be a long time, before we're able to move on from losing Colonel Hogan." LeBeau sadly spoke.

Newkirk entered into the radio tunnel back in his Allies uniform and saw Carter wiping his eyes with a handkerchief Kinchloe gave him.

"Blimey, what's wrong with Andrew?" Newkirk asked, concerned.

Kinchloe and LeBeau turned to Newkirk and saw his eyes were pink and a little puffy still from crying.

"Why are your eyes red, Newkirk?" Kinchloe replied.

"No particular reason whatsoever; allergies this season, I tell yah. They're a bloody misery." Newkirk answered, acting in denial.

"Uh huh...that's it." Kinchloe spoke sly.

"Pierre, you don't have allergies." LeBeau commented.

Newkirk sighed, finally giving in.

"Fine; I was crying. Annika was giving me moral support, when I broke down over holding my feelings inside for so long regarding losing the Gov'nor." Newkirk sighed.

"Carter hasn't been having a good night, either." Kinchloe said.

Newkirk walked towards Carter. Kinchloe got out of the way and let Carter be comforted by his best friend. Newkirk rubbed his back gently, while Carter continued wiping his red, wet eyes.

"I don't think I've ever felt so empty in my entire life until recently." LeBeau sadly said.

"No one in camp nor the Underground is taking the loss over Colonel easily." Kinchloe remarked.

"He was the best commanding officer I ever had, and I'll never respect another one." Newkirk added.

"Newkirk...what do you think Colonel Hogan would want us to do, right now?" Carter whimpered, tears still making their way down his cheeks.

Newkirk sighed thinking intently.

"I think, first off, he would order us to stop crying and act like men." Newkirk answered, smirking softly. He remembered exactly how much Hogan tolerated whining and crying.

"Crying over missions and work related issues, oui; this is yet another topic. We've never gone through something like this, before." LeBeau said, pondering through his thoughts.

"If Colonel were here, right now, I think he would appreciate how much we miss him and wanted him here with us, but I think he would feel bad for hurting us like this and want us to continue on with our lives as best as we can without him." Kinchloe answered, walking around slightly.

"I hope he knew how much we cared about him. I don't wanna believe he died not knowing." Carter meekly said.

"Don't worry, Carter; I'm positive Colonel Hogan died knowing exactly how much we loved and cherished him as a commanding officer and friend." Newkirk answered, smiling small.

"Do you think he died afraid? I hope that wasn't the case."

"Colonel Hogan wasn't afraid of anything; the only thing that scared him was something happening to one of us." LeBeau answered.

"If I'm correct, I think Colonel's up there in that night sky looking down at us, right now. I wouldn't be surprised, if he were our guardian angel, now." Kinchloe said, smiling.

"You think so, Kinch?" Carter asked, hopeful.

"It's just as I said earlier; Colonel would never abandon us."

Carter gave a small smile, while Newkirk continued rubbing his friend's back.

"On a happier note, how was your date, Newkirk?" LeBeau cooed.

Newkirk groaned.

"Blimey, Louis; I told yah it wasn't a date!" Newkirk cried.

"Did she kiss you, buddy?" Carter asked, cheerful.

"No," Newkirk lied.

"Really, because a see lipstick on one of your cheeks." Kinchloe smirked.

Newkirk took his hand and rubbed the lipstick off his left cheek glaring coldly at his new commanding officer and friend.

"Come on, Pierre; give us the details. Do I hear wedding bells in the near future?" LeBeau sighed, dreaming of Newkirk's perfect wedding.

"No; there's no ruddy wedding taking place, and I'm not getting married. I told you blokes over 70 times that Annika is just a friend, nothing more!" Newkirk exclaimed.

Olsen came down the ladder leaving another prisoner to maintain watch at the barracks door for a guard or Klink.

"Did I hear Newkirk's getting married?!" Olsen cheered.

Newkirk hung his head back and sighed.

"Gov'nor, where are yah, when I need yah?" Newkirk moaned, softly.

Another prisoner came rushing down the ladder, and his eyes were bugged out, out of breath from running so fast.

Kinchloe, Newkirk, Carter, LeBeau, and Olsen all turned around to see the prisoner.

"Willy, what's wrong?" Kinchloe asked.

"Kommandant Klink...staff car…" Willy gasped.

"What about Klink's car?" Newkirk asked.

"I don't know...but...screamed...really loud about it." Willy gasped.

The five men hurried up the ladder and soon afterwards, Willy came up the ladder. After everyone had left the tunnel, Kinchloe banged the fake bunk bed, and the bunk lowered and the ladder rose back into place.

"What should we do, Kinch?" Carter asked.

"Old Klink should be coming over here in about thirty seconds." Newkirk answered.

"Just all act natural." Kinchloe ordered.

He, Carter, Newkirk, LeBeau, and Olsen all sat down at the table. Kinchloe grabbed a magazine and started reading it. Newkirk got a deck of cards and started playing a game of gin with Carter, LeBeau, and Olsen. It did not take long before the barracks door slammed open, and Klink stormed inside. Schultz was behind him and stood by the open door.

"Alright...I wanna know who did it and who did it, now!" Klink hissed.

Kinchloe looked up from his magazine at the Kommandant acting as if he had no idea of what was going on.

"Something the matter, Kommandant?" Kinchloe asked.

"Yes, Sergeant Kinchloe, there is something wrong...someone sabotaged my staff car!" Klink wailed.

"Sabotage; of what sort do you refer to, Klink?" Newkirk asked, immediately looking back down at his hand of cards.

"Don't act so innocent; I know it was one of you!" Klink hissed.

"Well, we have no idea what you're talking about, so you might as well say what kind of sabotage job was done." LeBeau answered, not even looking at the German colonel. He was furious with all Germans that came his way, besides Schultz. He felt the reason Hogan even died was because a stupid gestapo officer took him out of the safety of Stalag 13 which gave the Italian spy easy target to kill his beloved commanding officer.

"Someone smashed the front end of my staff car and blew out two of the wheels. The windows are smashed in, too!" Klink moaned.

"Sounds like yah got a killer after yah, Klink." Newkirk commented.

"But why would anyone want to kill me?" Klink asked, worried.

"Même raison que je souhaite Major Hochstetter serait tomber raide mort." LeBeau murmured.

"What did that cockroach say?" Klink ordered.

"Trust me, yah don't want to know." Newkirk spoke, laying down a card on the table.

"I didn't know you spoke French, Corporal." Olsen gasped.

"I don't; but it don't need translating to understand what it meant."

Klink glared at the five men at the table.

"Somebody better come clean and tell me who killed my car!" Klink demanded.

"No one here ruined your precious car!" LeBeau mocked.

"No, but I have a feeling I know who did." Kinchloe answered, coming to realization.

"Who," Klink begged.

"Same person who killed Captain Schneider and Colonel Hogan." Kinchloe replied.

The four men at the table nodded, knowing Kinchloe was referring to the Italian spy. To Klink and Schultz, it was some German gestapo officer blind mad that had no existence.

"The mad gestapo officer?!" Klink gasped.

The five men at the table nodded in agreement.

"But, what does he want with me?"

"Isn't it obvious, Kommandant; this guy wants revenge for you having the most dangerous man wanted in all of Germany." Kinchloe answered. The African American knew all about Hochstetter, and his continuous obsession with Hogan.

"That makes sense," Klink stated.

"Now that Colonel Hogan's dead, he wants to go after you, next." Olsen said.

Klink shuddered, then grew sad.

"But my car...I loved that car!" Klink whimpered.

Kinchloe walked over to a record player one ot the prisoners had and played 'Amazing Grace' in the key of C major. He, Newkirk, Carter, LeBeau, and Olsen then hummed to the song, making Klink start sobbing like a baby. Schultz felt very awkward regarding the whole situation, but said nothing knowing Klink's car was very important to him.


	10. Chapter 10

Morning came, and Hogan's belly ached a tad more than the previous night. He woke up, rubbed his belly, then slowly sat up. A spell of nausea hit him for a brief moment, but it passed over soon afterwards. He stood up slowly and made his way down the stairs. The American colonel was greeted by the smell of scrambled eggs and bacon cooking on the stove. He swooned over the aroma of coffee being made.

Mike turned around and smiled, and Jim looked up from the stove.

"Morning, Colonel," Mike said, with a smile.

"How yah feeling there, Papa Bear?" Jim asked.

Hogan smiled small.

"My stomach aches a little bit, but nothing food can't help." Hogan answered. He decided not telling Mike and Jim he had been shot before being supposedly 'burned alive'.

Mike handed Hogan a cup of hot coffee and both of them sat down in the living room, as they waited for Jim to finish with breakfast.

"So, you have any leads with where this Italian is?" Mike asked.

Hogan took a sip of coffee before answering.

"None whatsoever; whoever he is, he certainly had good training and thought his plan well ahead of time before arriving to Germany." Hogan answered.

"Sounds like a rotten soul." Mike said.

"Certainly one of my more difficult missions assigned to me by London, but it's what I gotta do, if I ever wanna get back to Kinch, Carter, Newkirk, LeBeau, and...good Old Kommandant Klink and Schultz, too."

"You actually miss Stalag 13?"

"I know; I get ill just thinking about it."

Jim brought out a plate of eggs and bacon for Mike and Hogan. He soon returned with his own and sat next to Mike in the vacant chair besides him. Hogan sat on the sofa in front of the two young men. He sat his plate down on the coffee table along with his coffee cup.

"You have a plan of how you're gonna track down this guy?" Jim asked, before putting a forkful of eggs in his mouth.

"I've got an idea, but I need to plan it accordingly in order for a chance of it succeeding." Hogan replied, grabbing his coffee cup and taking a drink.

"We can help you, if you want." Mike suggested.

Hogan gave a friendly smile.

"As much as I appreciate the offer, I can't get you two involved. It's too risky for your lives and mine." He answered. Hogan took another drink of coffee and sighed. "Jim, I think this is the best coffee I've ever had...just don't tell LeBeau I said that."

Jim chuckled.

"Your secret's safe with me, Colonel." Jim answered, smiling.

"Wish we could help you in some way...anything we can supply with for your plan to work?" Mike asked.

"No, no, I'm good. The only thing I need for my plan is myself and my brain." Hogan said. He took another drink of coffee.

"As long as you say so, Papa Bear." Mike answered.

Hogan smiled then shushed them.

"Let's keep my code name to a minimum. Peretti could be anywhere, and he could be listening in on us." Hogan answered, softly.

Mike and Jim nodded, understanding.

"Sorry, Colonel," Mike said, softly.

Hogan smiled and continued drinking his coffee and started eating his breakfast.

* * *

"Murdered," Klink gasped, slowly sitting back in his chair.

"Found dead late last night by the side of the road; stabbed to death." Hochstetter sneered. He leaned forward towards Klink, until he was close enough the Kommandant could feel his hot breath against his face. "Do you know anything about this, Klink?!"

Klink gulped, his fear of the gestapo officer growing stronger.

"I can assure you, Major Hochstetter, all prisoners were confined to their barracks, last night. I had done so after finding out my staff car was…" Klink stopped and took a deep breath. The events of last night involving the total demolition of his car was still too much for him to take without losing it.

"Was what,"

"...purposely destroyed, Major."

"By who,"

"I have my suspicions to believe the same young man who killed Captain Schneider and my Senior POW Officer, Colonel Hogan. Since killing Hogan, he made me his next target on the list."

Schultz opened the door and saluted to Klink.

"Schultz, what are you doing here? Can't you see I'm busy with somebody?!" Klink cried.

"Herr Kommandant, General Burkhalter is here to see you." Schultz said.

"Don't just stand there, dummkopf; send him in here!" Klink barked.

"Jawohl, Herr Kommandant," Schultz answered, strong.

He marched his way out and soon enough General Burkhalter came in and took his place.

Klink stood, saluted to Burkhalter, then sat back down in his chair.

"Klink, what is this call that was so urgent of me to make my presence here immediate?" Burkhalter questioned, rather annoyed.

"General Burkhalter, I'm the one that requested your presence immediate." Hochstetter claimed.

"And just why was it so urgent for you to see me?" Burkhalter asked.

"One of my gestapo officers, Lieutenant Bacher, was found murdered by the side of the road about four miles from this very prisoner of war camp, late last night. He was stabbed to death. I suspect sabotage done by the Underground in order to retaliate against the death of their precious Colonel Hogan." Hochstetter snarled.

"And what proof do you have of Colonel Hogan connected to the Underground?"

Hochstetter grew silent.

"I thought so, Major." Burkhalter spoke, giving an evil grin.

"Couldn't of Lieutenant Bacher just as well committed suicide?" Klink asked.

"Highly unlikely; Lieutenant Bacher would have never done such a thing." Hochstetter hissed.

"On the contrary, Major; one of your men are suspected to be behind the murders of Captain Heinz Schneider and Colonel Robert Hogan." Burkhalter replied.

"Lieutenant Bacher would've never killed one of his own men." Hochstetter growled.

"I looked up Lieutenant Bacher's previous medical record before receiving your call to order me out here. According to a psychologist at Hammelburg Memorial Hospital, Lieutenant Bacher was recently described in the last six months of having emotional outbursts, hallucinations, complete delirium, and showing characteristics of sometimes being in a catatonic like state both physically and mentally. The man was diagnosed by a professional of having severe paranoia schizophrenia."

"What are you trying to accuse of one of my officers of, General?"

"Lieutenant Bacher has an interesting connection to the murders of both Captain Schneider and Colonel Hogan. His mental state was an interesting discovery. Perhaps you should do a more thorough investigation regarding all of your men."

"Don't talk badly about the gestapo, General!"

Klink moaned softly and turned his head to the ceiling.

"Hogan...why did you leave me here with these two?!" Klink whimpered. He sighed and put his chin in his hand, as he sat and continued listening to what would go on for another three hours or longer.

* * *

Kinchloe, Newkirk, Carter, and LeBeau were sitting around Colonel Hogan's desk in his quarters, as the four listened in on the arguing through the coffee pot.

Kinchloe sighed and looked at his three friends.

"Sadly, the actual killer is still on the loose." Kinchloe sadly put it.

"It's a shame we can't figure out where he is." LeBeau sadly said.

"Sure would love to get my hands around that bloody bloke's neck and strangle him." Newkirk snarled.

Kinchloe walked over to the maps hang on the wall besides Hogan's desk. He pulled one down of Stalag 13 and the nearby areas around the camp within a 100 mile radius. He grabbed Hogan's pointer and began explaining the facts to the other three.

"We're here; and so far, the Italian spy has striked attacks here and here." Kinchloe began, pointing to two different locations. All were considerably close by to Stalag 13. "We can be absolutely certain that he's in the surrounding areas. As I said about the Kommandant, last night, I didn't mean it just to get him off our backs, but I seriously believe that this guy's gonna go after Klink, next, if we don't do something about it."

"What about future assignments?" Carter asked.

"We sure aren't safe, if that Kraut isn't." LeBeau commented.

"We'll have to go in pairs, until this crook is put in his place on further notice." Kinchloe answered.

LeBeau smiled at Newkirk.

"Maybe I'll now get to meet this 'Annika' of your's, Pierre." LeBeau cooed.

"It wasn't a date!" Newkirk hissed.

"Alright, guys; let's focus, here. We've gotta think of a plan to get that Italian spy captured and locked up, if we want to continue going out on missions safely to a certain extent." Kinchloe spoke.

"Why don't we just dress up as gestapo officers and put 'Wanted' poster signs up all over the area?" Newkirk asked.

"Are you crazy; this man has already killed two gestapo officers!" LeBeau cried.

"Louis's right; this Italian man has made it clear he disapproves of the entire gestapo organization. We'll have to dress as luftwaffe guards in order to attract less attention." Kinchloe said.

"Kinch, do you suppose that if this guy does succeed with killing Klink, do you think he'll go after Hochstetter next?" Carter asked.

"I wouldn't be surprised, if he did. After him, it'll probably be General Burkhalter." Kinchloe answered.

"Blimey, where's the Gov'nor, when yah need him?!" Newkirk moaned.

"Colonel Hogan would know what to do...so what are we gonna do without him?" Carter asked, worried.

"We'll do the posters, for now; I'll have to come up with something to get rid of this guy." Kinchloe said, crossing his arms.

"Well, until that mongrel's locked up and the key's thrown away, we're stuck in this camp until further notice." Newkirk groaned.

"Newkirk, Carter, prepare two luftwaffe guard uniforms. You two are going out tonight to hang up the posters." Kinchloe said.

"Yah gotta be crackers, Kinch! Putting the two of us out there for this guy to attack?!" Newkirk exclaimed.

"We'll get killed, Kinch!" Carter cried.

"I know it's risky, but we've gotta do something to end this guy's agenda. We owe Colonel at least that much." Kinchloe answered.

Newkirk sighed then turned to Carter.

"He's right, yah know; we owe it to Colonel with our lives after all the times he stood up and risked his life for us." Newkirk sadly answered.

"He died saving us, too. He knew the gestapo would eventually find a way to get him to crack and tell everything regarding us and the operation. He was then shot and…" LeBeau shuddered just remembering the facts of how Hogan died. It gave him chills knowing what his commanding officer had to go through as he died painfully and slowly.

"Newkirk's right; we gotta get him back for what he did to Colonel. Boy, if he was here right now and knew our lives were endangered from this guy, he sure would be planning up a storm of how to get rid of the guy!" Carter added.

"So, it's official we're all doing this mission for Colonel." Kinchloe said, putting his hand in.

LeBeau put his hand in with a proud smile.

"For mon Colonel," LeBeau spoke, proud of his commanding officer.

"For Colonel all the way." Carter spoke, smiling and putting his hand in.

"For the Gov'nor," Newkirk cried, putting his hand in the pile.

The four men put away the coffee pot, left Hogan's room, and followed Kinchloe to the fake bunk. The radioman smacked the bunk twice and the bunk rose and ladder descended down to the tunnels. One by one, the four men made their ways down into the tunnels and followed Kinchloe to the radio room to start planning out tonight's assignment.

* * *

It was mid afternoon, and Hogan was coming down stairs after waking up from a nap. His belly ached more, and his stitching and scar was beginning to burn. He grimaced and moaned softly rubbing his middle. He slowly made his way to the couch in the living room and sat down. Hogan closed his eyes and took in deep breaths to try and ease his pain away. He knew his wound was becoming infected and the torn muscles in his stomach that were not repaired on the inside were being injured, again. On top of that, his lungs were still badly damaged from inhaling all the smoke from the fire. It still hurt like crazy and was mere impossible to breathe at points. Sadly, there was nothing he could do for them. He was out of pain medicine and antibiotics, and he could not get medical attention, until his mission had been completed. His only motivation to keep going was who he was fighting for so hard to return to: the operation, Kinchloe, Newkirk, Carter, LeBeau, Schultz, Klink, the other prisoners, he was determined to get back to them.

His painful stomach contractions began to cease, as Mike and Jim made their way in from the kitchen. The could sense their commanding officer was not doing all that well.

"You alright, Colonel?" Mike asked.

"You look a little pale for liking." Jim added.

Hogan gulped.

"I'm alright...just a stomach ache, is all." The American colonel answered, his eyes still closed.

Mike and Jim sat down on each side of Hogan.

"You have everything planned for tonight?" Mike asked.

"As good as it'll ever get, Mike." Hogan answered, tired.

"Hopefully after tonight, you'll be able to return to Stalag 13 home to your men." Jim commented.

"I keep praying that's what will be the outcome." Hogan replied.

"Do you wanna take a nap, sir?" Mike asked.

"We'll wake you up, when it gets dark out." Jim added.

"I already took a nap, but thank you." Hogan said.

"You want something to eat?" Jim asked.

"No, but I'll take a cup of coffee, please."

"One cup of coffee coming up, sir."

Jim rose from the couch and went out to the kitchen leaving Hogan and Mike alone.

"You sure you're alright, Colonel?" Mike asked.

Hogan sighed and decided he would tell them. There was nothing they could do for him, anyways.

"To be honest, Mike, I feel horrible. Not only do have serious medical injuries to my lungs and bronchial tubes from the smoke inhalation, but I was also shot in the stomach shortly before that. The doctors in Venice could only remove the bullet and repair my stomach, but the muscles are still torn. I don't have any medicine, so not only intense pain am I suffering from, but I believe I'm also beginning to grow an infection in the wound." Hogan answered, taking a deep breath in.

"Are you alright; maybe you should take it easy for a few days." Mike spoke, concerned.

"Won't do any good; I need medical care in order to recover properly, and I can't seek it out, until I get Peretti out of the way. It could cause too much danger for my life and my men...sure hope they're alright and not getting involved in this."

"Colonel, you're men are smart and trustworthy; they're just fine, I assure you."

Hogan smiled and rubbed his belly gently, when Jim came back with a cup of coffee and handed it to the colonel.

"Thank you," Hogan said, politely.

"You're welcome, sir." Jim answered.

Jim sat down besides Mike, and they continued conversing with Hogan.

"Are you sure you're feeling well, Colonel? I can get you some painkillers, if your stomach ache's that bad." Jim said.

Hogan shook his head 'no'.

"I don't think painkillers will help my stomach, now." Hogan answered, honestly.

"What do you mean?" Jim asked, worried. He turned to Mike for an answer.

"Colonel Hogan has a gunshot wound in his stomach that needs medical attention to repair. His lungs are still badly burned and has difficulty breathing due to smoke inhalation, as well." Mike replied.

Jim snapped his head back to Hogan, his eyes wide.

"Should I take you to the hospital?" Jim gasped.

"No...it's too risky for me to be caught in public, right now. I could be putting my men at a higher risk of danger than they're already in." Hogan answered, swallowing.

Mike and Jim nodded.

"Yes, sir," Jim answered.

"So...when do you plan on leaving, tonight?" Mike asked.

"Around 8:00 tonight; hopefully, I'll be going home afterwards." Hogan answered.

Both Underground workers nodded.

"We'll assist you in any way we can, sir." Mike said.

Hogan smiled.

"Thank you...both of you." He answered, smiling weak.

Mike and Jim left Hogan alone, as they went into another room. The American colonel took another drink of his coffee, held the cup in between his hands, and began thinking of tonight and how everything would go down...that is...if he was lucky.


	11. Chapter 11

Night fell soon enough, and Hogan stood by the door buttoning up his coat over his white shirt. After placing his cap on his head, it would have been impossible for anyone to guess he was not a gestapo officer.

Jim and Mike came out from the kitchen and smiled at their commanding officer.

"All set, Captain Holzhauser?" Jim asked, with a smile.

Hogan looked up from buttoning the last few buttons on his jacket and smiled at the two young men.

"Jawohl, Herr Firefox." Hogan answered, using an excellent German accent.

"Is there anything we can do to ensure your safety, sir?" Mike asked.

"Another gun or something?" Jim wondered.

Hogan shook his head smiling holding up his hand.

"I've got everything I need...the only thing left for me to do is pray that my idea goes over well." Hogan answered.

Jim and Mike nodded, saluted goodbye to Hogan, then Hogan walked out of the house and closed the door. Out in the forest again, Hogan scanned all surrounding areas for a clearing. Seeing nothing was out of the ordinary, he silently continued making his way farther into the forest. His hand hovered over the holster where his pistol was, being ready at any moment to pull it out and defend himself. His stomach started aching again, but was gradually growing worse by the hours. Hogan clutched his belly and moaned, louder more than each time before. He knew he would soon need medical attention regardless he killed Peretti or not. He just kept praying that tonight he would be done with, so he could return to Stalag 13 and receive immediate medical treatment.

After taking a couple breaths to ease the pain away, Hogan got back to standing straight. He put one hand on his belly, the other one hovering his holster, and continued making his way through the forest with the help of the moon's light.

* * *

Down in the tunnels in the radio room, Kinchloe and LeBeau sat at the table waiting for Carter and Newkirk to finish changing into their uniforms.

"You think this plan will work, Kinch?" LeBeau questioned.

Kinchloe sighed.

"I sure hope so, Louis; that's the most honest answer I can give you, as of now." Kinchloe said.

"I hope this guy pays his life just as bad as he made Colonel die." LeBeau sneered.

Kinchloe leaned over and patted LeBeau's shoulder gently to comfort him.

"Don't worry, Louis; that I'm determined to accomplish." Kinchloe said with a smile.

LeBeau gave a small smile. Both he and Kinchloe turned their heads, when they heard footsteps coming from another tunnel. Both smiled seeing Newkirk and Carter in their luftwaffe uniforms. They looked just like real Germans.

"How do we look?" Carter asked with a smile.

"And if yah say 'good enough to kill', I'll make sure to put ruddy coons in both of your footlockers." Newkirk added in, slightly irritated about this mission.

"Newkirk, you'll be just fine. Quit your worrying." Kinchloe said smiling.

"Oui, Pierre; you and Andre will be just fine." LeBeau said.

"Until that bloody rucker shoots me square in between the eyes." Newkirk groaned, pointing at the middle of his forehead between his eyebrows.

"You guys better get going; the longer you wait, the more you put yourselves in greater danger with Peretti." Kinchloe said.

Newkirk and Carter nodded, saluted to both Kinchloe and LeBeau, then made there ways out of the tunnels. Both men made their ways to the exit that went up to the fake tree stump. Newkirk unlocked the latch and lifted the lid carefully to check and see if the guard tower light was far away enough to be safe. Seeing the area looked good, Newkirk jumped out and hid behind a tree and waited for Carter. Carter proceeded with the same cautious actions as Newkirk did. When seeing the coast clear, Carter quickly made his way out, locked the latch, and hid behind the same tree as Newkirk.

"Come on, Andrew; the sooner we get back to camp, the better." Newkirk softly spoke.

"Got 'cha, buddy," Carter answered, softly.

* * *

Newkirk and Carter were in the city of Hammelburg finishing up hanging up the rest of the 'Wanted' posters. Carter stood by the truck from the motor pool back at camp keeping watch, while Newkirk hung the posters up in windows, telephone poles, doors, and various other places around the city.

"How much longer do you think it'll be, buddy?" Carter asked, whispering.

"Not much longer, Andrew. Just keep yah eyes were they need to be." Newkirk remarked.

Carter nodded and continued keeping watch.

Unknown to them, Peretti was watching them from up a hill in the forest nearby where they were putting up flyers. Peretti smirked and pointed his gun right at Newkirk's head. He steadied his target and was about to fire.

Not far behind Peretti, Hogan was silent searching for Peretti. His eyes gaped, when he saw him laying flat on his stomach holding what he assumed was a gun. Hogan silently unbuttoned his jacket, hurried over to Peretti, ripped the gun out of his hands and put it in his jacket pocket, and rolled him over pointing his gun at the Italian.

"Don't move," Hogan hissed.

The American checked the rest of his body for any other firearms. There were none. Curious, Hogan looked down the hill to see who the gun was aimed at. He gasped, when he realized who the two below were. It was Newkirk and Carter. From what he could tell, they were disguised at luftwaffe guards hanging posters of some kind. Hogan gulped a knot in his throat and held back his anger as much as he could. Thankfully, he had found Peretti when he did; Newkirk or Carter would have been shot to death had he not been there any time later.

Hogan made his attention back to the Italian he had pinned to the ground. He slowly rose to his feet keeping his gun right on Peretti's head.

"Get up," Hogan snarled, softly.

Peretti chuckled smug then rose to his feet.

"Colonel, last time I checked, you were left for dead." Peretti spoke, smug.

Hogan pursed his lips trying desperately to not let the urge to kill the Italian under control. It grew more impossible the longer he waited to fire.

"Guess we we're both wrong, weren't we?" Hogan replied, sly.

"You don't scare me, Colonel." Peretti said.

Hogan lock and loaded his gun; the only thing he had left was squeeze the trigger at the right moment.

"You seem pretty determined to protect your men there, Colonel...why?" Peretti growled.

"You leave them alone; it's me you want, not them." Hogan snarled.

"How's that gunshot wound, there?"

"That's none of your business's far as I'm concerned."

Peretti walked closer towards Hogan. When he got close enough, he hit Hogan in the stomach right where his wound was healing. The American doubled over clutching his belly, moaned out in pain, and collapsed to the ground gasping for air. The pain was almost unbearable. He grimaced and suddenly felt something wet on his hand. He lifted his hand from his shirt and noticed a dark stain starting to form; it was blood. Peretti had reopened the wound.

The Italian cackled with glee.

"Looks like you won't get away with your plan this time, will you, Colonel?" Peretti snarled.

Hogan looked up with fire brimmed in his eyes. He glared at the Italian. He had no idea he could have so much hatred towards one person.

* * *

"Newkirk...how much longer are yah gonna be? It's getting cold out here." Carter whimpered.

"Just another second, Andrew; you're as bad as Kinch, mate." Newkirk moaned.

"I'm sorry, it's just...I can't shake this feeling I've got."

Newkirk paused and turned around to look at Carter.

"What kinda feeling, Andrew?" Newkirk asked, worried.

"I just feel like something bad's gonna happen at any minute, now." Carter answered, shaky.

Newkirk understood his friend's worrying; he too had been getting the feeling of something possibly happening the longer they were there. Newkirk nodded, letting his friend know he heard and understood him.

"I'll be done as soon as I can, Andrew." Newkirk spoke, softly.

It was then out of no where that both Newkirk and Carter heard three gunshots go off and sounded very close by.

"What was that?" Carter cried.

"I don't know, but let's get the bloody hell outta here! Quick!" Newkirk replied, his body quickly being engulfed by fear and anxiety.

Both men got into the truck and drove back to Stalag 13 as fast as the truck would take them.


	12. Chapter 12

Hogan was on the ground clutching his belly grimacing in pain, as he sat up with his gun shaking in his left hand. Peretti had made a run for it, before he had made his decision and fired his gun three times at Peretti. His body had dropped to the ground after the third shot had been fired. After grabbing a hold of his breathing again, as best as he could, he slowly rose to his feet, his hand still on his belly, and made his way over to where Peretti's body had collapsed. It was dark, but from what Hogan could tell, he had fired one shot in Peretti's right shoulder, one in the middle back, and one in the back of his head.

Hogan took off his gestapo coat to reveal nothing more than an ordinary white shirt. He maneuvered Peretti's body around and put the jacket on him then back onto his front. Then he took his cap off and put it on Peretti's head, then put one gun in his holster and the other one in one of the pockets on the gestapo jacket he now wore.

After doing that, Hogan got back to his feet and walked a far distance, before his stomach had another onslaught of contractions hit him hard. Hogan cried out in pain and collapsed to the ground. He clutched his belly and took in rapid, short breaths, until the pain finally subsided. Getting as much strength as he could gather, he stood back up and stayed in one spot for a moment longer. He knew he had to keep going no matter what, until he reached Stalag 13. Hogan was well aware that if he collapsed again, there was no chance of him getting back up. Ignoring his pain as much as possible, he made little by little effort to continue making his way back to Stalag 13.

"Hold on, guys...I'm...coming." Hogan gasped, fighting intense pain in his abdomen.

Kinchloe was pacing back and forth like a mad man. He was worried for Newkirk and Carter. Sure, he had another hour, until their expected return to camp, but not being there with them was driving him crazy. LeBeau sat at the radio table watching Kinchloe.

"Mon ami, you're going to drive yourself insane, if you continue doing that." LeBeau cried, feeling sympathy towards his friend.

"I know, it's just I hate knowing Carter and Newkirk are out there, when some deranged killer is out there loose just waiting for his next target." Kinchloe said, worried.

Just then, the two men heard two pairs of footsteps racing towards the radio room. Newkirk and Carter were back in their Allies uniforms and out of breath from running so quickly.

Kinchloe and LeBeau hurried their way and helped both of them to sit down at the table.

"Are you guys alright?" Kinchloe cried.

"You two look like as if you have just seen un fantôme." LeBeau said, worried.

"We...Newkirk and I...we were...putting up flyers and…" Carter stopped, trying desperately to catch his breath.

"What; putting up flyers and what?" Kinchloe urged.

"I was a...putting up flyers when I...I heard gunshots." Newkirk gasped.

LeBeau had left quickly and came back just as fast with two glasses of water for his friends. They drank them in one gulp and felt much better. Both set their glasses on the table now able to focus on telling LeBeau and Kinchloe what had happened out in Hammelburg.

"You heard gunshots?" Kinchloe gasped.

"Aye, mate; I think three, if I heard 'em correctly." Newkirk answered.

"Both Newkirk and I had a bad feeling something wrong was gonna happen the longer we stayed. Guess we made it out of Hammelburg with time to spare before one of us could be shot." Carter added.

"Did you see where the gunshots came from? Did you see anyone, anything?" Kinchloe begged.

"Not a bloody thing, mate, sorry." Newkirk sadly said.

"It sounded like it came from the forest up the hill nearby the city where we were." Carter added.

"It did sound like it came from that direction." Newkirk chimed in.

"You think could be just a gestapo officer with an escaped prisoner?" LeBeau asked.

"I don't know, but only one thing; no one, and I mean no one is to leave the camp on anymore missions, until we find out what that gunshot was and why it happened." Kinchloe ordered.

"What if London wants us to sabotage something?" LeBeau exclaimed.

"You know how London gets, when we delay 'em, Kinch." Carter said.

"We've already lost Colonel just barely even a little over a month, now; if someone else dies, the rest of us aren't gonna handle all the grief of two people well." Kinchloe snapped.

The three nodded, understanding completely.

"Oui, mon ami; I can't believe it's been a month already since what happened." LeBeau sadly spoke.

"How have we managed this far already without the Gov'nor here?" Newkirk said, sadly.

"I hope he doesn't think we don't miss him or need him anymore." Carter whimpered.

Newkirk turned to his best friend, smiled, then gently patted his shoulder and wrapped an arm around him.

"Don't yah worry about that, Andrew; Colonel Hogan knows exactly how much we miss him and need him." Newkirk spoke with a smile.

"I'm sure he's happy, though, to see he didn't leave to see the operation crumble to an oblivion. He would hate knowing losing him caused us to stop doing assignments and missions from London or the Underground." LeBeau added.

"So...what do you we do about tonight; if London asks us to complete another assignment by tomorrow, and we still know nothing, we can't leave this prison camp risking our safety." Newkirk wondered.

"For now, let's just put it to rest for tonight. Tomorrow, we might have a better look at things and find out what happened in Hammelburg. Maybe Major Hochstetter will have already had an investigation group out there to search it." Kinchloe said.

"Sounds good to me, Kinch." Newkirk answered.

The four men nodded and left to sleep the rest of the night.

Morning came sooner than expected. Klink and Burkhalter were in Klink's office discussing the recent death of the gestapo officer found murdered four miles from Stalag 13. It was not until the door slammed open with Hochstetter stomp in did any of them start doing any real talk. The unexpected visit from the gestapo officer rattled Klink with fear, immediately causing him to rise from his desk and salute him.

"Major Hochstetter, what an unexpected surprise!" Klink gasped.

"Shut up, Klink!" Hochstetter hissed.

"Yes, sir; shutting up, sir." Klink quivered.

"Major Hochstetter...what brings you out here to Stalag 13?" Burkhalter questioned, rising to his feet.

"Last night, a man was found dead in the forest near Hammelburg." Hochstetter answered.

"Dead," Klink gasped.

"Yes, dead! Shot twice in the back and once in the back of the head. The one in the head we suspect killed him instantly. The man was found wearing a gestapo uniform. He apparently turns out to be an undercover spy sent here from Italy under direct orders of Benito Mussolini himself." Hochstetter sneered.

"What did this spy come here for Germany for?" Burkhalter asked, intrigued.

"I don't know; no one in Italy will comply with orders and respond. They say his identity will remain secret unless given strict permission from El Dulce Mussolini himself."

"It's just strange; what would an Italian have any reason to come to Germany?" Klink pondered over in his head.

"That's what I'd like to know as well, Klink." Burkhalter answered, giving a cunning smile.

"Well, would you look at that; we all finally agree on something." Hochstetter replied.

"Do you have the name of this man at least, Major?" Burkhalter asked.

"Anthony Peretti; his name was the only information the Italians gave us. I suspect he was sent here to gain information regarding the Underground for Italy's own personal gain." Hochstetter said.

"What would lead you to such a conclusion, Major?"

Hochstetter grew fairly quiet before answering. He was about to say something, when Burkhalter gave him a death glare.

"And don't say because yous suspect Colonel Hogan has anything to do with it." Burkhalter hissed.

Hochstetter took in a deep breath and closed his mouth.

Burkhalter then smiled.

"I thought so," Burkhalter spoke, sly.

"But Major, Colonel Hogan is dead; he died a little over a month ago, sir. What would an Italian want with a dead man?" Klink asked.

"I don't know, which makes this case all the more suspicious." Hochstetter sneered at the Kommandant.

Klink gulped growing anxious the longer Hochstetter was here.

"Yes, Major; I understand, Major." Klink spoke, softly.

Kinchloe, Newkirk, LeBeau, and Carter all sat in Hogan's room with the coffee pot turned on. They had seen Hochstetter's car pull up shortly before returning to the barracks. They suspected Hochstetter was there for some particular reason and we're intrigued by what they had heard so far.

"I don't believe it; someone actually killed the bloke dead on." Newkirk gasped.

"I sure wish I knew who did it, though." Carter said.

"We may never know; it didn't sound like the killer left anything behind for the gestapo to link a connection to anyone." Kinchloe answered.

"What if he committed suicide?" LeBeau asked.

"It's a possibility, but highly unlikely. It didn't sound like Peretti would be one to kill himself." Kinchloe said.

"Maybe it was someone from the Underground." Carter said, pondering ideas in his head.

"Someone who knew he killed Colonel Hogan and wanted revenge." LeBeau added.

"Possibly...but I don't know for sure; something's missing...we're missing some major part of the puzzle...but what?" Kinchloe asked.

"I don't know what yah talking about, mate." Newkirk said.

"I don't know, either, but I can't help but think we're missing something here." Kinchloe replied.

The four men sat and thought for a long while on what Kinchloe was talking about, but nothing ever came to their minds.

Hogan staggered in his walking, as he finally made it to the front gates of Stalag 13. He had on black boots, black pants, and a tattered white button up shirt. The guards on duty to watch the gate were turned the opposite way watching the prisoners, making sure no one acted up. Especially with a luftwaffe general and a gestapo major in the camp visiting.

Hogan's hand was clutching his belly. He had lost a lot of blood even with applying pressure with his hand. With that and the intense pain he was in, he knew he would collapse soon, if not soon, within the next thirty seconds. He looked around searching out a particular guard he needed to find. He finally saw Schultz standing guard by the Kommandantur's.

Hogan gasped for air, as he began feeling light headed.

"Schultz," Hogan gasped, barely even a whisper.

After that, everything around the American colonel turned black, and Hogan collapsed to the ground unconscious.

Schultz heard a 'thud' by the front gate and turned to see what it was. He saw the body then turned his attention back on the prisoners, but immediately snapped his head back, realizing who's body he had just seen. He dashed for the front gates, opened them, and knelt down next to the body. He gasped in shock.

"Colonel Hogan," Schultz gasped.

He knelt down besides the body and cradled Hogan gently in his arms. He looked up at the two corporals keeping watch of the gates, who were currently watching in amazement at what they saw. Hogan was alive, but they feared he would not be for long. Both guards were familiar with the colonel and both thought he was a nice man who treated everyone in camp with equality and fairness.

Schultz snapped up and looked at both corporals.

"Get the Kommandant...hurry!" Schultz wailed, worried for Hogan's health.

Both corporals nodded and immediately hurried to the Kommandantur's.

"All prisoners confined to barracks! Mach schnell!" Schultz hollered over and over, again. The screaming was driving Klink mad by the time he made his way out of his office wearing his cap and coat and carrying his swagger stick. General Burkhalter and Major Hochstetter were following the Kommandant from closely behind, both also getting irritated by the ruckus, as well.

"Schultz, what's the meaning of this?!" Klink hissed, but his eyes bugged out and jaw dropped, when he saw what was in front of him. The Kommandant snapped his head back at all the prisoners outside. "All prisoners confined to the barracks! NOW!"

The prisoners followed orders and quickly made their ways back to their assigned barracks.

Not believing his sight, Klink raced towards Schultz then knelt down and shook horrendously. There, before his very eyes, was his assumed 'dead' Senior POW Officer. He was pale as paper, his clothes were dirty, torn, and raggy, and there was a huge blood stain on the middle of his shirt. It looked like it was still wet and gradually getting worse.

"Hogan…" Klink quivered.

The Kommandant began praying to God that he would let Hogan live. Losing him again would be too much for him or anyone in Stalag 13. Dear God, how would he tell Kinchloe, Newkirk, LeBeau, and Carter regarding this matter. He would think of what to say later, but right now, his only attention was focused on Hogan.

Burkhalter and Hochstetter arrived to the scene a few seconds later. Both Burkhalter and Hochstetter gaped at the sight before them.

"Mein Gott," Burkhalter gasped.

"I don't believe it!" Hochstetter snapped.

"Herr Kommandant, Colonel Hogan is losing a lot of blood, and he's very hot and sweating quite a bit." Schultz said, trying to hide his concern as best as possible in front of Burkhalter and Hochstetter.

Klink turned around and met his eyes with Hochstetter.

"Major Hochstetter, call an ambulance at once!" Klink ordered.

"No! Let him die! It'll do the Third Reich getting rid of the most dangerous man in Germany!" Hochstetter snarled.

"You will do as Kommandant Klink says, Major, unless you wish to be transferred tomorrow morning to Stalingrad." Burkhalter sneered.

Hochstetter shuddered under Burkhalter's glare. Not only because he was sometimes afraid of the general, but he knew Burkhalter would do it within the blink of an eye. Hochstetter would be on a train to the Russian Front faster than he could draw his pistol from its holster.

The gestapo officer gulped and nodded.

"Jawohl, Herr General," Hochstetter grumbled.

Hochstetter left the scene and entered the Kommandantur's to call for an ambulance for a priority call.

Kinchloe, Newkirk, LeBeau, and Carter were looking through the sink periscope to see what was going on. The four of them had heard screaming and shouting from outside and was told by one of the prisoners, Hoffmann, that they were all confined to the barracks until further notice. Klink had sounded horrified, when he gave the order. Being the one now in charge, Kinchloe was the one watching through the periscope at what was going on by the front gates. Newkirk, LeBeau, and Carter hovered over Kinchloe, all anxious to know what was going on.

"What do you see, mon ami?" LeBeau asked.

"Schultz is cradling someone in his arms; looks like a gestapo officer. There's a lot of blood on the belly of his shirt." Kinchloe answered, trying to get a better look at who the man was. It was difficult with Klink kneeling down and over at the man. On top of that, Burkhalter was blocking the view, as well." Kinchloe said.

"Who is it, Kinch?" Carter pleaded.

"I can't tell; I can't see the face first off, and with Klink and Burkhalter in the way, there's not a chance of me getting that answer." Kinchloe answered, trying a different angle. Nothing.

"Can you see any familiar physical features; maybe we can identify him that way." Newkirk suggested.

"Nothing too distinct; just looks like another average gestapo officer." Kinchloe said. "Although Hochstetter made a pretty fast run back to the Kommandantur's. Seems this man is utmost important for some particular reason."

"Seems to be a sticky wicket they're in." Newkirk answered. "Sure would love to know who the bloke is, though."

"What if it's someone we know?" Carter asked.

"Who would we know that works for the gestapo besides Hochstetter, mate?" Newkirk questioned, a bit irritated.

LeBeau gulped, as if he had realized who the man was.

Newkirk turned around and grew concerned for his little mate.

"What's wrong, Louis; something bothering yah?" Newkirk asked, worried.

"We have two Underground workers that work with Hochstetter in gestapo headquarters: Bluebird and Gray Wolf." LeBeau quivered.

All men turned around, looked at one another with fear growing in their faces, and gulped.

"He's right, yah know; it's a possibility it could be one of the two." Newkirk answered, meekly.

"Oh, please God; let it be someone we don't know." LeBeau muttered gazing up at the heavens.

Kinchloe turned around and saw the man was already boarded into the back of the ambulance. The four Germans out there saluted to the paramedic and stood watching the ambulance disappear beyond the hill. Hochstetter and Burkhalter were headed back towards their cars. Kinchloe assumed they had nothing more to discuss with Klink. Schultz walked back in and took his post at the entrance of the Kommandantur's. Klink, on the other hand, was headed directly towards barracks two.

Kinchloe immediately made the sink go back to normal.

"Klink's coming this way, and he's in a hurry." Kinchloe gasped.

"Everyone act natural," Newkirk ordered.

The men hurried to the table and sat down. Kinchloe grabbed a magazine and started reading it. LeBeau and Carter grabbed some paper and pens and started drawing pictures. Newkirk got out a deck of cards and began playing a game of solitaire, when Klink opened the door and immediately headed towards the four of them.

"Sergeant Kinchloe, you and your men will come with me." Klink commanded.

"What for, Kommandant?" Kinchloe asked, looking up from his magazine.

"We've done nothing!" LeBeau spat.

"Nothing here, Kommandant." Carter chimed in.

"I do not have to give reasons as to why I'm requesting you four to come with me. Now I order all of you follow me." Klink hissed.

"Only if yah tell us what's going on, Klink." Newkirk replied, now giving his attention to his Kommandant, or as Klink called himself, the Iron Eagle.

Klink sighed, knowing the men would not be going anywhere, until he gave them a reason as of why they were being asked to follow him.

"The four of you are coming with me to the hospital." Klink answered.

"The hospital; are you alright, Kommandant?" Kinchloe asked, trying to sound worried for the German.

Newkirk got up and examined Klink's facial features and took his left arm in his hands to inspect it.

"Now sir, tell me; where does it hurt?" Newkirk questioned.

Klink snapped his arm away from the Englander's hold.

"Not me, I'm fine...I hope." Klink gulped, beginning to grow worried, when he finished.

"Who's in the hospital and why must we come?" LeBeau asked.

"I'll tell you there, just go!" Klink ordered. To the four men, it sounded more like begging.

The four men sighed and followed Klink. Klink walked off to the motor pool once the four men were in front of the Kommandantur's. They all looked at each other and gulped.

"I sure hope it's not Gray Wolf or Bluebird." Kinchloe spoke freely. Thankfully, Schultz had gone on break leaving no one guarding the Kommandantur's.

"We can only pray, mate...that's the only thing we can do." Newkirk answered, growing worried.


	13. Chapter 13

Newkirk, Kinchloe, Carter, and LeBeau arrived to the hospital and ran right through the front lobby. They were anxious to find a doctor to find out who was brought in from Stalag 13 and the condition he was in. If it was someone they knew, they wanted to see them and make sure they were alright. From how Klink acted on the way to the hospital, they were more than positive that it was someone they knew in the gestapo.

"Now the four of you stay here and don't move." Klink ordered.

"What if I have to go to the bathroom, Kommandant?" Carter asked.

"No one leaves the area, until I find the doctor." Klink snarled.

"Kommandant Klink, it's against the Geneva Convention to withhold prisoners from using the restrooms in times of need." Kinchloe said, standing up for the four of them.

"I don't care what the Geneva Convention says; I said to stay here and not move!" Klink ordered.

Newkirk sighed.

"Fine, Klink; we'll stay here." Newkirk moaned.

Klink humphed and shook his fist, then he was gone.

The four men gathered around one another, as Klink tried to locate the doctor caring for the patient who had been brought in by ambulance from Stalag 13. Carter shook standing there not knowing anything regarding who was brought in.

"God, I sure don't hope it's Bluebird; he's my friend and Hochstetter's second in command." Carter whimpered.

Newkirk gently patted his friend on the back.

"It'll be alright, Andrew, no matter what. I promise you." Newkirk spoke, with a friendly smile.

"I can't handle another loss, please God, let it be someone we don't know!" LeBeau pleaded.

Klink came back with a doctor and left him to speak with the men in private.

"Are you the four Kommandant Klink brought in?" The doctor asked, staring down at the four prisoners.

They all nodded, and Kinchloe stepped forward.

"I'm Sergeant James Kinchloe; Senior POW Officer of Stalag 13. The Kommandant sounded like we knew the person brought in." Kinchloe spoke for all of his men and himself.

The doctor sighed taking a deep breath in.

"Yes; the man brought in was on the verge of death and in critical condition. He had lost a lot of blood and fighting an infection from a tremendous gunshot wound. The surgery done was tedious and rushed with what little time we had. Do any of you know of a C…" The doctor was cut off by Carter.

"Oh God, it is Bluebird!" Carter cried.

He buried his head into Newkirk's shoulder, who wrapped his arms around the young sergeant and comforted him.

"Can we see him, Doctor?" LeBeau asked.

"Make it a stress free visit; my patient could take a turn for the worst if presented under so much mental worry and stressful thoughts. He needs as much rest as possible, but I think a visit from you four will make his recovery quick. He's been requesting to see you four since waking up from surgery." The doctor ordered.

"Oui; merci," LeBeau spoke.

The doctor nodded and pointed the way to the room. The four men had to go down a long hallway, until they reached a room near the end of the hall. It was on the right side with the room number being 295. Kinchloe checked quick to see if any of the patient's medical charts were outside in the plastic mailbox attached to the wall, but was sadly disappointed, when he found absolutely nothing.

Carter had his hand on the doorknob standing closely by LeBeau. Both he and the little Frenchman were terrified to enter in and find out what they would possibly see. More of pictures they thought of were less pleasant over the ones not. LeBeau took a deep breath in and let it out.

"I sure hope Bluebird's alright, mon ami." LeBeau spoke, looking at Kinchloe.

"And if something's so severely wrong with him, we'll stand by his side every step of the way." Kinchloe spoke with determination.

"He's right, mate; Old Bluebird's not gonna get rid of us so easily!" Newkirk chimed in, with a smile.

LeBeau returned the Englander's response with a small smile.

Carter softly nodded and after gathering up enough courage, he closed his eyes and opened the door. Carter and LeBeau were the first ones to enter. Opening their eyes, they were greeted with a room painted cream colored. There was a private curtain in the corner and a door to the bathroom in front of it. A table stood next to the bed and behind it was a nightstand with a lamp on it that was turned on, but what made them so shocked was to see who the man was lying in the bed. Both Carter and LeBeau could not believe their eyes and had their breaths held for the fear it was nothing more than a dream. Hogan's eyes were closed wearing his hospital gown and covered up with blankets that stopped at the hips with his right hand lying gently on his belly. The colonel fluttered his eyes open from sleeping and looked at the ceiling. After realizing he had somebody standing in the doorway, he focused his attention on the two in front of him and gave a small, weak smile. To him, it was an absolute joy to see both Carter and LeBeau standing there in front of him. He had missed them very much.

Carter suddenly became overwhelmed with glee and tears started running down his cheeks. Same thing went for LeBeau.

"Colonel," Carter cried, running towards Hogan with a big smile.

"Mon Colonel," LeBeau cheered. He followed Carter to the opposite side of the bed.

Newkirk ran in and gasped, but quickly grew a bold smile on his face.

"Blimey, it's the Gov'nor! He's alive!" Newkirk wailed with glee. He ran into the room to be next to Hogan's bedside.

Kinchloe was the last one to come in and was just as surprised and overfilled with joy as the rest of them were.

"By golly, it's Colonel!" Kinchloe cheered, hurrying to his commanding officer's bedside.

Carter on Hogan's right and LeBeau on Hogan's left both wrapped their arms around their commanding officer hugging him tightly and buried their faces into each of his shoulders.

"Mon Colonel, we missed you!" LeBeau sobbed, happily.

"We thought we'd never see you again!" Carter wept.

Hogan turned to each of them and smiled at them both.

Newkirk sat down on Hogan's left side and grabbed a seat by his left leg to talk with him.

"How yah feeling, Gov'nor?" Newkirk questioned, smiling.

Hogan smiled and gulped.

"Tired...and a little sore, but I'll be alright." Hogan answered, weak.

"Colonel, how did you survive?" LeBeau asked.

"Where did yah go afterwards?" Carter added.

Hogan softly chuckled.

"It's a long story I'll save for when I'm well, again. It'll be a little treat for you guys." Hogan answered, sincere.

"Boy, did we sure miss you, Colonel!" Carter said, cheerful.

"I'm going to cook you the most magnificent meal, when you come home! You'll be begging to eat." LeBeau spoke, mesmerising his perfect meal.

"We'll see how I'm feeling; Doctor said it could be a while before I eat full meals, again." Hogan said.

"What else did he say, sir?" Kinchloe asked.

"Well, my lungs are still a little burned and damaged from smoke inhalation, so it's difficult to breathe. Fortunately, he said that would be all gone in a few more days. As for my gunshot wound, I have a minor infection causing my fever of 100.2 degrees. Their treating it with antibiotics, and it should clear up in about another week and a half. I had several muscles torn and damaged in my abdomen from the gunshot that had to be sewn back together in order to heal properly. Sadly, my entire recovery will take at least a month before I'm feeling back to myself." Hogan answered, friendly. He was too happy to see his four men and friends. He had grown worried sick about them and missed them the entire time he was away.

"How long are you gonna be here, Colonel?" Kinchloe asked.

"If all goes well, I can come home in two weeks. Even then, though, I'll need a lot of rest to get back to feeling like myself, again." Hogan answered.

"Don't you worry about nothing, Gov'nor! We'll take care of everything for yah, while you recover. All yah have to do is focus on getting well again." Newkirk said, with a smile.

"Yah bet 'cha we will, boy...I mean Colonel." Carter added.

Hogan smiled at the four of them.

"Ooooo; Newkirk, tell the Colonel about your new lady." LeBeau swooned.

"Oh yeah; yah gotta, buddy!" Carter said.

Newkirk moaned.

"For the last time it was not a date!" Newkirk exclaimed.

"Newkirk's got a girlfriend, Newkirk's got a girlfriend, Newkirk's got a girlfriend!" LeBeau, Carter, and Kinchloe sung.

Newkirk turned his head to the right and shook it highly irritated.

"Newkirk, I didn't know you got romantically involved with someone, while I was gone." Hogan said, with a smirk.

"Aw, Gov'nor, yah wouldn't." Newkirk pleaded.

Hogan softly chuckled.

"Newkirk's got a girlfriend." Hogan sung, smiling.

Newkirk could not help but smile.

"Welcome back, Colonel." Newkirk spoke, smiling.

Hogan smiled at all of his men and the five of them began talking to one another about how things went while Hogan was away and everything that had happened in and outside of camp.

* * *

Hogan returned home to Stalag 13 two weeks later and slept most of the time when first coming home. Klink had told Carter, LeBeau, Newkirk, and Kinchloe the medicine he was on was very strong and made him very tired. It took a couple days before their commanding officer could actually sit up and socialize better with his men and the other prisoners that came to visit him. The first week was filled with nothing more than prisoners coming in and out of Stalag 13 with 'Get Well' cards and flowers that came from Klink's garden.

Three weeks had gone by since the commanding officer returned home from the hospital, and Hogan had made excellent progress. He could get up and walk around the barracks, eat pretty decent sized meals, and was able to hold conversations for as long as he was able to before. Kinchloe even let him do a little paperwork to make time go by. It would still be a while before the strength needed for roll call, going on missions, and going down in the tunnel returned, but the American was hopeful and determined to get back to how things were before this whole incident with the spy began.

Hogan sat in his desk chair facing his four men surrounding him in the colonel's quarters. He was wearing his brown pants and shoes, khaki shirt, bomber jacket, and crush cap with a hand on his belly. Newkirk and Carter sat down on the lower bunk while Kinchloe and LeBeau stood in front of their commanding officer.

"Boy, are we sure gonna be unstoppable, when you get all better again, Colonel!" Carter said, smiling.

"And we weren't unstoppable before?" Newkirk asked, turning his head to the young sergeant.

"Well...yah know what I mean by...I mean you can't have a successful mission without...Colonel Hogan's uh...uh…" Hogan smiled and held up his hand stopping Carter to speak any further.

"I know what you meant, Carter, and thank you. It means a lot to me to know how loyal you guys are to me." Hogan said, with a smile.

"Always and forever, mon Colonel." LeBeau said, proudly.

"I got a great idea; why don't we all go out tonight and celebrate. We buy ourselves a couple of drinks and meet some cute girls." LeBeau said, daydreaming of women.

"We can't do that; Colonel's not nearly ready to travel outside of camp. Besides, Newkirk already has a girlfriend." Kinchloe answered, his last part turning to Newkirk and smiling.

"I told you it was...never mind." Newkirk moaned. It was obvious that no matter what he said, the three of them were still gonna give him grief over Annika.

"On top of that, I wanna show Colonel the new improvements I made with the coffee pot." Kinchloe said, referring to the listening device on Hogan's foot locker.

"Hey, I wanna tell Colonel about the dream I had last night before any of you get a chance to tire him!" Carter whined.

"Nuh uh, not until the Gov'nor plays a game of gin with me." Newkirk answered, smiling mischievously.

"You're forgetting your winning streak has already ended, Newkirk." Kinchloe said, cocky.

Newkirk glared at Kinchloe for bringing up that matter. It was the day before Hogan had come home from the hospital, and LeBeau had beat him in a game of gin that also included Carter, Kinchloe, and Olsen. It was still awful fresh for the Englander and hated to reminded of it.

"I still say LeBeau cheated; I hadn't lost a game in months!" Newkirk shot back.

"What can I say; I have the 'magic fingers'." LeBeau spoke, mocking Newkirk.

Newkirk glared coldly at the Frenchman before turning back to face Hogan.

Hogan chuckled and held up his hands.

"Hold it, hold it there, men; before you start a war over me." Hogan began, smiling. "I think it's only fair if I start with Carter. LeBeau, Kinch, Newkirk, you three have been smothering me to death since coming home. Poor Carter here hasn't even had more than two times getting to spend time with me."

"Yeah," Carter shot back at the three. He quickly became intimidated and grew quiet, again.

LeBeau sighed.

"Fair enough; I can wait." LeBeau answered, giving a small smile.

"The coffee pot still needs some work and finishing up, anyways." Kinchloe said, agreeing.

"And I need to get back my title as Gin Champ, before playing you anyways, Gov'nor." Newkirk said, sadly.

Hogan smiled.

"Hey, don't be upset; I'm not easily tired or worn out, anymore. I'm gonna have enough energy to spend time with all of you. LeBeau, you can be next and socialize with me. I may not be able to travel out of camp yet, but I would like a nice warm cooked meal." The American colonel said, smiling.

LeBeau grew excited and nodded.

"Oui, mon Colonel! I will cook you the most finest cuisine creation that I know!" LeBeau replied, cheerful.

As Hogan gave another smile and smirked at his Frenchman's excitement, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Hogan said, happily.

Olsen walked in and closed the door then handed the piece of paper in his hands to Kinchloe.

"Message from London, Sergeant." Olsen said handing the sheet of paper over.

Kinchloe sighed and nodded.

"Tell London message received and acknowledged." Kinchloe said, sadly.

"Yes, sir," Olsen said, and he left the colonel's quarters.

"What's wrong, Kinch; something the matter?" LeBeau asked, worried.

"Looks like we're all gonna have to wait to spend quality time with Colonel. London says there's a new ball bearing plant being built in Hammelburg. They want us to sabotage the unit, before it becomes a bigger problem." Kinchloe answered.

The four men moaned.

"London's gotta be ruddy crackers! This is the sixth ball bearing plant we've had to blown up this month!" Newkirk moaned.

"What about Colonel?" Carter asked, sadly.

Kinchloe smiled at Carter.

"Don't worry there, kid; Colonel's gonna be right here, when we get back." Kinchloe said looking at his commanding officer fondly.

Hogan nodded with a smile.

"You bet I'll be here." He said, turning to face Carter.

"Hold on a minute; here's an idea. Colonel can't go on missions...but there's nothing against him help us with a mission." Newkirk said, as he stood up and a lightbulb turned on in his head.

"Hey, that's a great idea!" Carter said, shooting up and standing by Newkirk.

"Colonel, give us one of your ingenious ideas!" LeBeau cheered.

"Might I suggest something we haven't tried before." Newkirk suggested.

"Hey; you guys said you were gonna give me a break and recover!" Hogan exclaimed.

The four men hung their heads.

"Sorry, Colonel; we got carried away." Carter answered, sadly.

It was then the colonel gave a small smile.

"And I'm sick and tired of it." Hogan said, smiling.

The four men all beamed with excitement.

"What do you think, Colonel?" Kinchloe asked.

"First we need to know how guarded this place is." Hogan answered.

"We can go out tonight and check it out. Both Louie and I, here." Newkirk said, wrapping an arm around LeBeau.

"Why do I gotta go?!" LeBeau moaned.

Everyone smiled and laughed. Things were finally getting back to normal, and the five of them could not have been any happier.


End file.
